Alvin & The Chipmunks 1980's
by ThomasS1991
Summary: The Chipmunks and Chippettes are now in the 1980's and they have many things from 1980-1989 such as thier own movie, TV show, albums etc. Thier are some ups and downs in this saga and you'll have to find out what they are.
1. Chapter 1 An Interview With Alvin

ALVIN & THE CHIPMUNKS 1980's 

**By ThomasS1991**

**Disclaimer: ****Alvin & The Chipmunks and the Chippettes are all owned by Bagdasarian Productions. This is not for profit, just for fun. **

**Story: ****The saga still continues as the Chipmunks with the Chippettes are now in the 1980's and in the 80's they have lots of things. Thier own TV show, movie, concerts, new albums and also now the Chippettes are getting married they were soon huge around 1983 when they were with the Chipmunks. But there are some personal things that the boys and the girls have to face besides all the glory and fame. **

Chapter 1 – An Interview With Alvin!

**1980**

A big wide audience was waiting for Alvin they were holding up signs saying 'We Love ALVIN!' and 'Alvin, Alvin, Alvin!' just then the host came out and to get ready for the show. Finally the show is on with screaming fans cheering there lungs off.

HOST: Welcome to the show, tonight our guest is a big star from a famous band that has broken up in 1972, and now today he bought the band back with a new album which its in recording right now. He had a difficult time in the mid 70's of his two disco albums and was later in hospital. He now found love and knew where he belongs. Ladies and Gentlemen please welcome Alvin Seville!

When Alvin walked on stage the fans screamed in even louder that it nearly made Alvin deaf. He wore a red tuxedo and a red tie and waved to all his fans. He shook his hands with the host and they both sat down.

HOST: Welcome, Alvin its great to have you on the show tonight.

ALVIN: I'm glad to be here tonight.

He said in a very good mood.

HOST: You and your band are back ready for the 1980's and you are currently making a brand new album.

ALVIN: Yep, and were looking forward to release it and we are even going to make a TV speciel next year for Christmas. Even though that in loads and loads of months.

HOST: You have spent the new year weekend with John Lennon last year with Brittany on his private yacht before you celebrate with your family.

ALVIN: Yeah, that will be the last time I'll see him as of course we are both busy with our albums such as producing, promoting etc. so we spent the weekend with him as he is working on 'Dobule Fantasy' and were working 'Chipmunk Punk' as that is the title of our new album. But it was great to be friends with that man and I'll always have a speciel place of him in my heart as of couse John is a huge legend.

HOST: There is also some rumours that you and Brittany are getting married somewhere around February 2nd, is that true.

Alvin was a bit shy as the audience was awing at him.

ALVIN: Yeah its true, we are getting married on February 2nd at St. Patrick Church in L.A. We have plans soughted our such as our Honeymoon at Brittany's favorite place the Bahamas and then London, Sydney, Auckland and then back in the USA and go to place's such as New York, Clafornia and then back to our new home in L.A that we have just bought near the beach so its our own private beach.

HOST: Speaking of your future wife, how did you and Brittany met?

ALVIN: Brittany and I met at New York when New York City were having the music festival and so me and my brothers were there and we saw the girls of the stage. After thier first number, thier guitarist is not there due to a delay and so Brittany found me in the front row and told me to play guitar and we both played a duet of 'Honey Don't and 'Drift Away' and so we started hanging out with each other and now as a 22 year old I have found love and we are going to be married next month.

HOST: We will be right back, with more of Alvin's story of his life.

And so the crew turned thier camera's off Alvin was signing autographs for all his fans. With his records that he made last decade.

HOST: We are back and we are with Alvin Seville who brought back the Chipmunks and making a new 'Alvin & The Chipmunk' album which will come out later this year and is going to married. Now my next question is when you have the stress problem in 1976 how come you retired.

ALVIN: I was angry one night when one TV show said that they rate my album 1 star because of the disco pop. I mean that is the big music of the 1970's and I thought that might shoot up the charts and they have a one star. I mean with Ringo's album 'Ringo the 4th' these silly magazines have gave him two stars and I love that album I give it a five star rating.

HOST: Now your new album 'Chipmunk Punk' what is it about.

ALVIN: The album is all the new punk song that are all released in 1980. We have the planning stage's of what songs were going to sing. But where not going to tell you until they are annouced. The album is new wave kind of music but we are still into rock and roll but there are some people who love that kind of music so we made it into a New Wave kind of album.

HOST: Alright now I will go 'round and see if any members of the audience have a questions.

One hand was rasied up

BOY: Are you and Brittany thinking of having Children.

ALVIN: Yes, we are thinking of children and same does Simon, Jeanette and Theodore and Eleanor.

GIRL: When did you first met your friends 'The Beatles'

ALVIN: We first met The Beatles back in 1964 in London as our grandfather was asking The Beatles to see if we use some of there early songs. I met Ringo first because he was a nice guy to me he even let me play the drums.

BOY (Around the age of 2): Have you still got your A shirt.

ALVIN: Yes, I still do as of course we are the Chipmunks.

LATER 

HOST: Well thats all we have for tonight. Alvin thanking for beinging on the show for us and we are looking forward for your new album and your whole future.

ALVIN: Thankyou so much, Phil and goodnight.

Alvin soon walked out of the studio and a limo was waiting for him to take him home.

E.O.C 1


	2. Chapter 2 Australia Day 1980

Chapter 2 – Australia Day, 1980!

**As of course, the Chippettes are from Australia and every year on January 26****th**** they celebrate thier favorite day and that is 'Australia Day' every year everyone across Australia celebrates the day when the first fleet came into Australia in 1788 and today in 1980 the Chipmunks and the Chippettes were going to Australia to celebrate the day with the Chippettes. **

**JANUARY 24****th**

Alvin, Simon, Theodore, Brittany, Jeanette and Eleanor were all packing thier bags and they couldn't wait to go to Australia. The boys never been to Australia since when Alvin was on his world with his friends and the girls they never been in Australia since the ran away from the horrible Miss. Gruge who was using them to get money and moved to the USA. It will be great for The Chippettes to discover there roots when they are in Australia but they will never go back to the orphange ever again.

The Chippettes were packing thier stuff at Miss Miller's as they want to hang out with her more before they become wives for thier life's. The Chipmunks were packing thier stuff at Dave's and they were going to Australia alone. Alvin was the most excited of them to go to Sydney, Australia.

"Alright, Australia!" shouted Alvin.

"Alright Alvin, we heard you the first five times!" said Simon & Theodore.

"Geez alright guys why don't you claim down" said Alvin.

"Maybe YOU! Should claim down!" said Simon.

Dave soon came up stairs to tell Simon and Alvin to be be quiet.

"Boys!, your twenty years old. Why don't you act mature and be good brothers just for Australia. Your acting like eight year olds." Said Dave crossly. So Alvin and Simon settle it down and made it up to themselves. But hey they are brothers they always do that. Thats what brothers do!

LATER

Alvin, Simon, Theodore, Brittany, Jeanette and Eleanor were all at the airport and they are ready to head off to Sydney. They kissed and hugged thier guirdian's and they set off to gate 23 where there private jet is ready to take them to Sydney for Australia Day. But on the 25th they are going to do some site seeings and have a look at Sydney before they celebrate the next day.

15 HOURS LATER

The Boys and the Girls were soon off the plane and saw people waiting for them screaming thier heads off as its them. Lots of people were taking pictures and filming them on Super 8 film. The Chippettes were jealous of The Chipmunks giving out autographs as they are a big band. Dave soon told them that they are going to the Sydney's Hilton. The Chippettes were very excited this is the first time that they go to a 5 star hotel. Well the last time that the Chipmunks went to the hotel was back in 1973 during the World Tour which started off at Sydney as this is Alvin's favorite city in the world because there were more fans here.

AT THE HOTEL 

The Chipmunks and the Chippettes, all got thier rooms and they head off in thier rooms. Reminds them that when the boys first met The Chippettes in thier room at a hotel after thier tour in the USA. The Chipmunks soon have the same the room seven years ago. They saw on the wall 'The Chipmunks Were Here '73!' the boys see it and no one even wash it off. They got thier stuff out and were ready for bed but they have some food and drinks and have a little queit party as they are wacthing TV and play some video games. Alvin ordered Pizza, Chips and some Coke and found some cups in the cupboard. "Party-Time!" said Alvin and so all of them where soon having some food and drink and where wacthing some TV and playing some video games until then by 12:00 AM they knew they have to go to bed and ready to celebrate Australia Day.

THE NEXT DAY

The day was finally here and the Chipmunks and Chippettes are all going to down to celebrate Australia Day. While they were walking around Sydney everyone was getting thier pictures taken with the Chipmunks with thier future wifes the Chippettes; they were getting interviews, signing autographs and getting thier pictures taken with thier fans. They were having a look at the Sydney Opera House, The Sydney Harbour Bridge and the water front. They took lots of pictures of the water parade with many vintage boats and ferries.

When night fall came. There were lots of fireworks and lots of TV reporters there to get glimpse of the people who are celebrating and they caught the Chipmunks and the Chippettes and they have an interview with them.

"_We love Australia and this is a great way to celebrate the well-known event." _Said Alvin.

After that, they got thier limo and went back to thier hotel where they saw a news reporter of who is the 'Austrailan Of The Year' award going to and that is Manning Clark who wrote 'A History Of Australia'. The Chipmunks were soon singing the Australian National Antheme:

ALVIN, SIMON AND THEODORE:

**Australians all let us rejoice,  
For we are young and free;  
We've golden soil and wealth for toil;  
Our home is girt by sea;  
Our land abounds in nature's gifts  
Of beauty rich and rare;  
In history's page, let every stage  
Advance Australia Fair.**

**In joyful strains then let us sing,  
Advance Australia Fair.**

**Beneath our radiant Southern Cross  
We'll toil with hearts and hands;  
To make this Commonwealth of ours  
Renowned of all the lands;  
For those who've come across the seas  
We've boundless plains to share;  
With courage let us all combine  
To Advance Australia Fair.**

**In joyful strains then let us sing,  
Advance Australia Fair.**

The next day, they were tried but they have another look around Sydney until they have to go home the next week.

E.O.C 2


	3. 3 Plans For The Wedding & HoneyMoon

Chapter 3 – Plans For The Wedding & Honey-Moon

**A WEEK LATER**

**The Chipmunks and The Chippettes are now back in L.A, Calafornia. They bought many things back from Sydney and gave them to Dave and Miss Miller and have somethings for themselves while they were down thier. Dave and Miss Miller soon drove home and the boys and the girls soon went to sleep... BUT. Alvin and Brittany have to plan thier wedding as they are getting married on the 2****nd****, February. The next day they plan thier wedding such as renting the church, paying for the food and also some entertainment at the party. Alvin had his bachlor party on Monday and same as Brittany as she had her bachlorett party with thier friends and family. Alvin also booked thier holidays at thier favorite cities. **

TUESDAY

**Alvin and Brittany were sending the invites to thier friends and its going to be at the Hollywood Bowl. This is going to be the biggest wedding in the history of L.A. Brittany went to the mall with her sister to pick out a wedding dress and Alvin went to find a tuxedo too. They booked thier holidays at the Bahama's, Sydney (again), Auckland and London with many hotels and place's to be. **

**At the Church, a limo pulled up. Coming outside of the limo is Ringo Starr with his fiance Barbra Bach with their own kids, and then the second limo pulled up this time with Paul McCartney, Linda McCartney and thier kids and then come George Harrison and his wife Olivia Harrison with thier one year old (turning two) son Dhani and then Eric Clapton and Patti Boyd and many more.(John Lennon was unable to come as he is busy with recording. But he wished Alvin and Brittany a great future.) By then Simon, Theodore, Jeanette, Eleanor, Miss Miller and Dave all came out. Then Alvin came out in the first limo waving to his fans and his brothers and soon-to-be-sisters in law were outside the Church. Simon was Alvin's best man and Jeanette was Brittany's made of honour. Then Brittany came out in beautiful wedding dress that many camera's were flashing like crazy. **

**Finally the Church Organ played by Billy Preston was playing 'Here Comes The Bride' as Brittany is walking down the church isle many people stand up and were amazed of how Brittany was dressed with Simon by her side. When Brittany finally came up to the altar Alvin saw how magnificant his wife is and then the priest came up. **

"**Ladies, Gentlemen, Friends & Family, **

**We are gathered here today to join the two lovely couple Alvin Seville and Brittany Miller, who today are going to be married. We see them on stage and in the public and now they will be married and will be part of thier two lifes..."**

**As the speech went on the two couples are now ready for thier vows. Alvin went first. **

"**Brittany my dear, I remember the day when I first met you. You were so beautiful and talented on that stage in New York. Who knows your the woman for me as you are the one that I want. I love you forever and I'm sticking to it." **

**Then it's Brittany turn. **

"**Alvin, I remember when I first met you too at New York. You looked so clam and happy and also your always thier for me when ever time gets hard. I hope that will happen to me again when were married." **

**Then the priest is ready for the 'I Do's' **

"**Do you Alvin Seville, take this woman to be your lawful married wife. In love you share from death do you part." **

"**I do" said Alvin.**

"**Do you Brittany Miller, take this man to be your lawful married husband. In love you share from death do you part." **

"**I do" said Brittany.**

"**If anyone here tonight think that these two should not be married. Let them speak now or forever hold his peace."**

**With no one stopping them they are now ready. **

"**By the power vested in me in the state of L.A. I now pronouce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride." Then the two couple kissed saying that they are married. **

**Thier friends cheering and clapping and a few tears rolling down from thier familes and so Alvin and Brittany walked out of the church with people clapping and patting Alvin and Brittany on the back they walked down and celebrate at the L.A waterfront resturant. They were having loads of fun and were partying like animals at the waterfront. **

**Finally, as the party was over Alvin and Brittany went in thier limo and went to thier new home which is not to far away from the city. The limo pulled up. **

"**Welcome to our new home, Brittany!" and Alvin opened the door. With a tire Brittany in his arms and they soon went to bed. The next week they will be going on thier holiday to the Bahama's, Sydney and many more of thier favorite cities around the world. **

**E.O.C 3 **


	4. Chapter 4 Bahama's To Auckland

Chapter 4 – Bahama's To Auckland 

The next week, Alvin and Brittany were heading to the airport for thier honey moon around thier favorite cities. At the airport Alvin and Brittany were saying thier goodbyes to there brother's and sister's and there foster parents.

"Will see you maybe see you in a few weeks" said Alvin to Dave.

"OK Alvin, you can have fun now!" said Dave.

"Thanks, Dave. Bye!" and the couple soon were ready to board the plane. When they went in they wave again and the door was shut.

Alvin and Brittany were in first class and they couldn't wait to get to the Bahamas.

"Attention passengers, please follow the safety check incase if thier are any sudden accidents to the plane" said the poilt. After the safety check they were wacthing the movie 'Midnight Madness' which is a big cult. Alvin and Brittany were laughing and laughing until thier plane landed for more petrol.

A FEW HOURS LATER

Thier plane finally landed in the Bahmas and they saw the city and they were having a trip of a life time. They have coconuts for drinks and delicouis fruit. "Oh boy, Theodore will love this." Said Alvin. At the Bahama's they have some midnight parties on the beach with other people and they were having loads of fun.

THE NEXT DAY 

Alvin and Brittany, were soon enjoying the nice wind blowing in thier hair and they were having lots of mesages at the hotel they were staying in. They both had a relaxing time. After the day they have they have one last look at the sun going down from the beach and they both have a nice tender kiss as soon when the sun dropped down.

THREE DAYS LATER 

Alvin & Brittany soon left to Sydney, were they are going to the Opera House to see a concert, go on the famous harbour bridge pylon and go around the city. Alvin and Brittany love Sydney. Its thier favorite Australian city.

SYDNEY 

Alvin and Brittany soon landed at Sydney's international airport. They got off the plane and the time was 11:30 PM so they set off to thier hotel at Hilton Sydney. When they got thier they were warned out and dropped on the hotel's bed.

THE NEXT DAY 

They have lots of energy and they set off to the Sydney Opera House. Where they are going to see a concert. They were enjoying listening to the music and were having loads of fun. After the concert they went to the Sydney Harbour Bridge and when they got on the pylon they looked at the Harbour view and the whole of Sydney and they think that at night its fantastic. They have a look all around Sydney until they went back to thier hotel.

And after the visit to Sydney. They were went to other countries and locations as they got to Auckland, New Zealand. They were having fun and have a nice look around the capital city and then they finally head back to the USA the next week and they head to New York were they have a look at the city and then later a week later they head to Calafornia and went to Universal Studios Hollywood and have some fun on some rides and also have some food and then they packed up the case's and head to the train station. And they set off to thier new home in L.A.

E.O.C 4


	5. Chapter 5 Our New Home

Chapter 5 – Our New Home

7:00 PM – Alvin & Brittany's New Home

Alvin & Brittany are now back home safely. They got off the train and were in thier limo to thier brand new home in thier home state L.A. With a private beach so its was a little far away from the city.

**Everyone else they know was down at the house to give Alvin & Brittany a house warming party. They invited Ringo Starr, Paul & Linda McCartney, Eric Clapton & Pattie Boydd. They finally saw Alvin & Brittany's Limo coming down near the rocky hill. Simon told everyone to hid. Ringo hid behind the couch, Paul and Linda hid in the Kitchen, Eric and Pattie hid behind the coach as well with Ringo and Theodore, Eleanor, Simon,Jeanette all hid up stairs. **

**The limo soon pulled up and Alvin & Brittany walked up to the door. **

"**Brittany, welcome to our new..." but before Alvin finished his friends and family jumped and said 'SUPRISE!!" Alvin & Brittany jumped and were shocked. **

"**Welcome to your new home! Alvin & Brittany Seville!" said Simon. "Thanks, Simon!" said Alvin who heart was beating fast as the train he was riding on the way home. **

"**Hey, where's Dave and Miss Miller" said Brittany. "Dave is at a meeting at Intersound International to discuss about our new album and Miss Miller's out do some fruit shopping" said Jeanette. **

"**OK, well it looks like its only us?" said Alvin. They were giving out presents to the two couple and then they were listening to some music and wacthing some TV and have a walk around Alvin's and Brittany's beach. **

THREE HOURS LATER

**All of Alvin's friends went back to L.A to have some sleep and Alvin, Simon, Theodore, Brittany, Jeanette and Eleanor were all cleaning up the house all were beer cans, cigarette's and some food crum's. **

**Alvin told the Chipmunks and the Chippettes about the party and thanked them for the suprise party and they will have a wonderful time. He then told Simon and Theodore this. "You guys now have to plan for your wedding!" and laughed. Simon and Theodore looked rather worried and they raced home with thier girlfriends back to the Seville's and Miller's residents. **

"**Well, we are now alone" said Alvin in a sly voice and took his wife to bed. **

**Who knows what they are doing. We will find out later in the story but this is the end of Chapter 5. We will see you in the next chapter. **

**Sorry for being short. **


	6. Chapter 6 Brittany's Annoucement

Chapter 6 – Brittany's Announcement

Alvin was a little worried one morning when he saw Brittany going to the toilet nearly everyday. "I hope Brittany ain't very sick?" he said to himself. Alvin looked after her for a little while and took her outside for some fresh air. Alvin thought it was smoke that caused the sickness or the food that was provided at the party a few weeks ago.

But it was them. Brittany was still vomiting even a week later. Alvin decided to take his wife to a hospital. As Simon and Theodore were to record the first song for their new record. Alvin called up Dave and told him that he will not be there today.

"Why not!" Dave said in a suprised.

"Because something's wrong with Brittany" he said.

"OK Alvin" said Dave.

Alvin took his wife to the hospital and the doctor's soon examined her.

"Mr. Seville, we like you to be with Brittany in my office now" and so Alvin followed the doctor. Brittany was sitting down on the chair in the doctor's office and Alvin soon sat next to her and holds her hand.

"Mr. Seville, I want you to know how Brittany got sick." He said

"How?" said a worried Alvin?

"Congratulations!" the doctor said.

"What does that even mean!" said Alvin crossly.

"Alvin, he means that I am..." and she whispered the last word into Alvin's ear.

"Oh boy" and Alvin dropped his head into his hands and rolled his head in stress.

", there's nothing to be worried about. You should be happy!" said the doctor.

"So I want you to listen to me very carefully," he said.

"Do make her go near any electrical stuff or anything that can make her get shocked and also keep her away from smoking, alcohol or anything else; so she can look after her health! And also look after her at all time!" he said.

"I will doc!" said Alvin.

Later, Alvin called up the recording studio and and told Simon and Theodore and Jeanette, Eleanor, Dave and Moss Miller to come down at his house when they are finished.

AT THE HOUSE 

Alvin and Brittany got back from the hospital and once they got back. Their family arrived at the house just after they got in. Simon, Jeanette, Theodore and Eleanor were all at the house and then Dave and Miss Miller came second.

"So Alvin, what's the news!" said Eleanor.

" don't you tell them, Honey?" said a nervous Alvin.

"Well, we like you to be the first know that...We are having a..." Brittany paused for a moment.

"Alvin and I are having a baby!" the news was like wind as everyone blew back from the news. Miss Miller and Dave and the rest of the family were having tears of joy.

"I'm going to be a daddy!" said Alvin.

"Were going to be Uncle's," said Theodore and Simon.

"Were going to be Aunt's," said Jeanette and Eleanor.

"I'm going to be a Grandfather!" said Dave.

"And I'm going to be a grandmother!" said Miss Miller.

"And I'm going to be a Mom!" said Brittany.

Alvin soon told his friends and so was Brittany. And Alvin even told Vinny. They were shocked and happy that the two lovely couple is going to have a baby. Alvin and Brittany are luckiest Chipmunks in the world.

E.O.C 6


	7. 7 There Are New Seville's In Town

Chapter 7 – There are New Seville's In TownFEBRUARY

Since now the news broke out to the world. Alvin is now looking after Brittany while she is pregnant and sometimes he recorded some songs with Simon and Theodore for their new album. When recording is over he goes home and looks after Brittany some more. And sometime Alvin is fed up with Brittany's mood swings. One day he came home from work.

"Hey, honeybee I'm home!" said Alvin.

"Oh look its you!" said Brittany crossly.

Alvin has bought home some flowers hoping that she will be happy about them.

"Oh, you bought some flowers as if that's going to cheer me up!" she said angrily.

Alvin soon hugged Brittany around the shoulders.

"OK, Brittany, what's the matter?" he said softly.

"It's the mood swings, Alvin!" said Brittany sadly.

"Every day I'm always sad, cross, happy etc. And today I'm getting sadder by the minute.

"Hey, look I got you an appointment with the doctor he going to check out how the baby is going." Said Alvin.

So he took Brittany carefully into the car and drove off to the hospital. At the hospital the doctor used his X-ray machine and saw not one, two but three baby Chipmunks. Alvin & Brittany were suprised about that they are going have three little babies.

After they were finished, Alvin told his brothers, his sisters-in-law and his foster father David and his mother-in-law Miss Miller and his friends about the triplets. They congratulated Alvin and Brittany and they couldn't wait for the little chipmunks.

9 MONTHS LATER 

NOVEMBER 9th

Brittany's water soon broke and Alvin, Jeanette and Eleanor raced with her to the car and they drove so fast along the main road. The police soon pulled them.

"Alright, buck, where's the fire?" said the cop.

"Officer, please we need an escort!" said Alvin.

"Why?" he said crossly.

"My wife, she's in labor!" he said to policeman.

"OK I'll get you to the hospital as soon as I can!" and so Alvin roared with the police car with siren going off. Jeanette and Eleanor were there as they were looking after her while she was in labor. They soon came to the hospital.

"Miss! This woman is in labor!" said Eleanor. And so they got a room with the doctor so they can get give birth to the babies.

3 HOURS LATER

Brittany was holding three beautiful babies two of them are boys are named John (In honour of his friend John Lennon) and the other Richard (In honour of his friend Ringo Starr who his real name is Richard Starkey). And the other baby was a girl named Barbara (In honour of Brittany's friend Barbara Bach who is with Ringo Starr).

"God has giving us three miracles" said Alvin to Brittany.

"Welcome to the world!" he said happily.

Dave, Miss Miller, Simon and Theodore soon came into the room. They were happy too. At long last there are new Seville's in town.


	8. Chapter 8 Chipmunk Punk

Chapter 8 – Chipmunk Punk

**JUNE 15****th**

Before the babies arrived, Alvin, Simon and Theodore have released thier offical album 'Chipmunk Punk'. They were having a press confernce at Intersound Records and they were asking questions to the boys.

**INTERVIEWER: What made you come up with this album!**

**ALVIN: Well, one night at around 3am in the morning as we were coming up with some songs. A DJ from Phildelphia had played a 12" version of Blondie's hit **_**'Call Me' **_**and he said it was made by us. The calls were coming in and they were saying were do we get this record we have been waiting for years for this. And so it didn't exist so we started recording. **

**INTERVIEWER: How did you get the songs for this album?**

**SIMON: Well there is one song called 'Carzy Little Thing Called Love' by Queen and they were big fans of us and they knew about this record and they decided to let us use the song for our new album and so we recorded and they loved it when we played it for them. **

**INTERVIEWER: Will this have to be your best album?**

**THEODORE: We will have to wait and see. Besides our best album so far is 'Chipmunks Go To The Movies' back in 1969. That's when our grandfather was alive and we were all playing some movie classic. **

**INTERVIEWER: Any plans yet for the future?**

**ALVIN: We are deciding were we should go stage. But we got some stuff to do such as me having a three children coming into this world. But we got another album in the planning stage's. **

**INTERVIEWER: How is your wife, Brittany? **

**ALVIN: She's going good. A bit of mood swing is going in and out. But I'm getting along fine with her and they are going to be triplets. **

**The press conference was soon over and the boys head home. Now we will have to see what Alvin & Brittany are doing now with thier babies. **

**E.O.C 8 **

***Sorry for the chapter being short. **


	9. Chapter 9 Death Of A Friend

WARNING: This Chapter has a little violence and its also emotional. Please if you have any young children who love Alvin & The Chipmunks or people who love John Lennon or The Beatles please do not read this chapter. We are not making fun of John Lennon's death. I respect his music and his life. This whole chapter is dedicated to the legendary John Lennon. Chapter 9 – The Death Of A Friend

**DECEMBER 8****th**

**It was a late eveing and John Lennon and Yoko Ono were heading back to the Dakota. When they got to the apartment block a mysterious man was outside with his copy of 'Cacther in The Rye'. When they went inside the Dakota the man says this. "Mr Lennon!" he said. And then he was shot. They rushed to the Rosoveltt Hospital and was annouced dead on arrival. **

**DECEMBER 9****th**

Alvin was up and getting ready to make breakfast for his family. He turned on the radio and the song 'A Little Help From My Friends' was on. Alvin was suprised.

"**Are The Beatles back together?" he said to himself. Until then when the song finished the radio annoucer was talking. "**_**Yesterday at 10:50 PM, John Lennon was shot outside of his New York apartment block...**_**" Alvin was soon frozened and just looked at the radio. "**_**Doctor's have annouced at the Rosevellt Hospital were John Lennon was taken that he died on arrival!" **_

**Alvin couldn't believe what had happened he soon went upstairs and woke up Brittany. **

**Brittany woked up as she saw Alvin walking in the room. **

"**Morning, Alvin" she yawned. **

"**Morning, Brittany" he said sadly. **

"**What's the matter, Alvin?" said Brittany. **

**Alvin took Brittany outside to the beach. They both sat down and saw the rising sun coming up with the sun rays from the clouds were shining on the water. Alvin took one deep breath and told Brittany about what had happened. **

"**Brittany, you know our friend John I heard on the radio this morning that he is dead." He said sadly. Brittany was shocked and hugged her husband. John Lennon was thier friend and somebody killed him for no reason. **

"**How did he died, Alvin?" she said sadly. **

"**Some guy named Mark David Chapman shot him down and now look I think Yoko will be sad and so all the other guys and his fans" he said sadly. **

"**I'm going to New York to talk to Yoko" he said. **

"**I'm coming too" said Brittany. **

"**What about the kids?" said Alvin. **

"**Will take them with us!" said Brittany. **

"**Alright, I'm going to get Simon and Theodore at Dave's house and we will get Jeanette and Eleanor." He said. So they gave the kids breakfast and they got changed and head into thier limo. Alvin told the driver to go to the Seville house and the Miller house and then head to New York City. **

**They picked up Simon, Theodore and Dave. Alvin told them the news and they were in shock as well. They soon went to the Miller residents and told Jeanette and Eleanor that John Lennon is dead. They told Miss Miller about the incident and told her that they are heading to New York. **

**And sothey started thier big long drive to New York. They soon had the radio on and they were playing '(Its just like) Starting Over' from John Lennon's new record 'Double Fantasy. **

_**JOHN LENNON: **_

_**Our life together is so precious together  
We have grown, we have grown  
Although our love is still special  
Let's take a chance and fly away somewhere alone**_

It's been too long since we took the time  
No-one's to blame, I know time flies so quickly  
But when I see you darling  
It's like we both are falling in love again  
It'll be just like starting over, starting over

Everyday we used to make it love  
Why can't we be making love nice and easy  
It's time to spread our wings and fly  
Don't let another day go by my love  
It'll be just like starting over, starting over

Why don't we take off alone  
Take a trip somewhere far, far away  
We'll be together all alone again  
Like we used to in the early days  
Well, well, well darling

It's been too long since we took the time  
No-one's to blame, I know time flies so quickly  
But when I see you darling  
It's like we both are falling in love again  
It'll be just like starting over, starting over

Our life together is so precious together  
We have grown, we have grown  
Although our love is still special  
Let's take a chance and fly away somewhere

Starting over  


When they got to the back of the Dakota. They were guarded by Police and they went inside and were guided to Yoko's room. When they got to the room they saw Barbara Bach outside.

"**Hey, Barbara. Were's Ringo?" said Alvin. **

"**He's in the room with Yoko" she said. **

**Alvin, his brothers, his wife, his sister's-in-laws and his foster father were all sad that a friend that they know is gone forever. After when Ringo came out he saw his friends and have a chat to them. **

**As from George Harrison's song "All Things Must Pass Away" it's part of life and we go to the afterlife. **

**E.O.C 9 **


	10. Chapter 10 Christmas 1980

Chapter 10 – Christmas 1980FOUR WEEKS LATER

Alvin, Simon, Theodore, Brittany, Jeanette, Eleanor, David Seville Jr., Miss Miller, Richard, John and Barbara (Alvin & Brittany's kids) were all celebrating Christmas. But with four weeks of John Lennon's death it was a little bit of a downer but today they want have a nice and happy Christmas and good New Year. But, you always have to grieve about someone you know or loved.

**They were celebrating Christmas at Alvin & Brittany's house. It was cold but they were having a marvelous Christmas time. They handed out presents to everyone. **

**Alvin had gotten a rare mint condition guitar.**

**Simon had gotten a Albert Enstein book.**

**Theodore have a cook book.**

**Brittany got some jewllery from her husband Alvin. **

**Jeanette got the new ABBA album 'Super Trouper'.**

**Eleanor got the John Lennon album 'Double Fantasy'.**

**Dave got an Electric Light Orchesthra album 'Xanadu'**

Miss Miller got an 'Chattanooga Choo Choo' album

**And Richard, John and Barbara all got the Chipmunks' demo tapes from thier upcoming new album 'Urban Chipmunk'.**

**Everyone was listening to Christmas songs and wacth many Christmas shows on the TV. As Brittany and Eleanor were all cooking dinner for Christmas. **

**Brittany saw everyone at the TV screen. She was cross. **

"**Can you believe it, they are wacthing TV and were both in here cooking for them!" she told crossly to Eleanor. **

"**Oh come on Brit" said Eleanor sweetly. "It's Christmas, just be happy for what you are doing for yor husband and kids." She said. **

"**You are right Eleanor" Brittany said in a cheery mood. "It's Christmas and its great for what I'm doing." And hugged her sister. **

Soon dinner was ready and everyone was sitting at the table. They were getting a bit hungry. But mostly Theodore he couldn't wait to eat Eleanor's food that she had cooked for hours. And so when the food was put on the table, Alvin says grace.

"**Lord, **

**Thanks for a great year we have. You brought some good and tough times for us. **

**But thanks for what you have bring on your Holy birthday. Thankyou lord for what we are about to recieve, **

**Amen" he said and then they started eating. **

**They were soon wacthing TV and some more Christmas speciel until the three baby chipmunks were soon tried and Alvin put them to bed. In the room that they have painted for a while and have some soft toys they were sleeping just like a baby. Which they are. **

"**Goodnight kids. Merry Christmas" he said queitly. **

**Then later all of Alvin's family started to set off and then finally Alvin & Brittany head to bed. **

**E.O.C – 10 **


	11. Chapter 11 Feeling Blue On New Years

Chapter 11 – Feeling Blue On New YearsNEW YEARS

**31****st****, December 1980**

Alvin felt a little down today as of couse with the death of his best friend John Lennon. Alvin was feeling a little blue, because the last time that he saw him was back in 1979 when Alvin & Brittany visited him before they were both busy with thier records.

**It was New Years and everyone was excited. Alvin was a little excited but he will feel blue in early 1981 and today. **

AT THE SUPERMARKET

Alvin & Brittany were getting food, drinks and some other things for the party. It was just going to be with Simon, Theodore, Dave, Miss Miller, Jeanette and Eleanor and also the kids.

**Everybody was there whispering "Is that Alvin Seville?" they said. Alvin never liked and neither does Brittany because Alvin is getting the most attention. As soon when Alvin & Brittany were outside of Wal-Mart loads of fans came rushing up to him. Alvin was suprised but he was still blue. But he dosen't want to show his emotion in front of his fans. **

**Brittany stormed away and took the shopping to the car. After Alvin signed the last record for a fan he raced up to his wife. **

"**Hey, sorry Britt. It didn't mean to happen" he said. **

"**Oh really, just because you and your brothers get all the popularity all around the globe. We will never be like you. Now get in because I am driving!" she said crossly. **

**And so they were driving home. **

LATER THAT DAY Everyone arrived at the party. They told Brittany what was wrong with Alvin as he just said "Hi" sadly. "Well, since when John Lennon died; Alvin was feeling blue. I never see him so sad like this he just wacth's TV and never listen to the radio." She said sadly. "Well Alvin need some time to mourn for John Lennon. They were friends over the years and now since he's gone. He will never see him again." Said Theodore. Alvin was trying to get in a cheered up mood. But he always feel so depressed about. In his mind. "_For God-sake, It's New Years try and be happy."_ "Hi, everyone make yourself home." He said in a sort of a happy mood. So everyone made thier selves home and waited for midnight to arrive.AT MIDNIGHT

Alvin & Brittany were outside of the house on the beach. No one knew what was going on. Just then the radio was annoucing the new year.

"_**10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1. HAPPY NEW YEAR!" **_

And so they lit up the fireworks and they were exploding all over the beach. The year 1981 was here. Alvin and Brittany kissed in the midnight sky and they said to everyone a happy new year. But Alvin will still feel blue. Since now John Lennon is gone forever.

E.O.C 11


	12. Chap 12 Finishing Off 'Urban Chipmunk'

Chapter 12 – Finishing 'Urban Chipmunk'

**JANUARY 12****th**** 1981 **

A week after New Years, Alvin was still a little down over the death of his friend. But he was still recording the Chipmunks' new album which they are releasing next month. Dave was producing this album; along with his friend from college Ross Bagdasarian Jr. and his wife Janice Karman and also there friend Larry Butler.

Dave and Ross known each other since the 1950's before the Chipmunks came to Dave's doorsteps. However they were finishing off 'Coward Of The County'.

"OK, boys let's take from the top. 'Coward Of The Country' take 1" said Ross.

ALVIN:

**Evryone considered him the coward of the county.  
Hed never stood one single time to prove the county wrong.  
His mama named him tommy, the folks just called him yellow,  
But something always told me they were reading tommy wrong.**

He was only ten years old when his daddy died in prison.  
I looked after tommy cause he was my brothers son.  
I still recall the final words my brother said to tommy:  
Son, my life is over, but yours is just begun.

Promise me, son, not to do the things Ive done.  
Walk away from trouble if you can.  
It wont mean youre weak if you turn the other cheek.  
I hope youre old enough to understand:  
Son, you dont have to fight to be a man.

Theres someone for evryone and tommys love was becky.  
In her arms he didnt have to prove he was a man.  
One day while he was workin the gatlin boys came callin.  
They took turns at becky.... there was three of them!

Tommy opened up the door and saw his becky cryin.  
The torn dress, the shattered look was more than he could stand.  
He reached above the fireplace and took down his daddys picture.  
As his tears fell on his daddys face, he heard these words again:

Promise me, son, not to do the things Ive done.  
Walk away from trouble if you can.  
It wont mean youre weak if you turn the other cheek.  
I hope youre old enough to understand:  
Son, you dont have to fight to be a man.

The gatlin boys just laughed at him when he walked into the barroom.  
One of them got up and met him halfway cross the floor.  
When tommy turned around they said, hey look! ol yellows leavin.  
But you coulda heard a pin drop when tommy stopped and blocked the door.

Twenty years of crawlin was bottled up inside him.  
He wasnt holdin nothin back; he let em have it all.  
When tommy left the barroom not a gatlin boy was standin.  
He said, this ones for becky, as he watched the last one fall.  
And I heard him say,

I promised you, dad, not to do the things you done.  
I walk away from trouble when I can.  
Now please dont think Im weak, I didnt turn the other cheek,  
And papa, I sure hope you understand:  
Sometimes you gotta fight when youre a man.

Evryone considered him the coward of the county.

"**OK, very good Alvin!" said Dave. **

"**Thanks Dave!" said Alvin. **

THE NEXT WEEK

"Alright guys, today we have got Brenda Lee" said Dave.

"**Brenda Lee!" said the boys. **

"**Yes, THE Brenda Lee" said Janice Karman. **

"**Hey guys" said Brenda Lee. **

"**Oh my God!" said Theodore. **

"**Oh man, Brittany is going to kill me when I tell about this!" Alvin said. **

**They were soon recording the song. Alvin kept eyeing at Brenda Lee as part of the script they were singing together. **

"**Very good everyone!" said Ross. **

TWO WEEKS LATER

They were ready to sing the final song for the album. Alvin was to be the lead vocal.

**Wille Nelson was there to see how the song was going. **

[Alvin]  
On the road again,  
I don't want to be on the road again.  
The life I love is playin' baseball with my friends.  
I can't wait to get OFF the road again.

[Dave, speaking]  
Alvin...

[Alvin]  
On the road again,  
Going places I've already been,  
Seein' thing I don't want to see again,  
And I can't wait to get off the road again.

[Dave, speaking]  
ALVIN...

[Chipmunks]  
On the road again,  
Like a band of gypsies we go down the highway,  
We're the best of friends,  
Insisting the world keeps turning our way,  
And our way is...

[Alvin]  
Is OFF the road again.  
Just can't wait to get off the road again,  
The life I love is playin' football with my friends,  
And I can't wait to get OFF the road again.

[Instrumental]

[Dave, speaking]  
Alvin, either you sing the right words or we will get off the road and right back to school!

[Chipmunks]  
On the road again,  
Just can't wait to get on the road again,  
The life I love is playin' music with my friends,  
I can't wait to get on the road again.  
I can't wait to get on the road again.  
I can't wait to get on the road again.

**Dave was very cross with Alvin about not singing the right words. He apologised to Wille Nelson. **

"**Mr. Nelson, I am sorry about that. It's just my son" he said. But Wille Nelson was laughing he loved what Alvin was saying and he loved it. Dave was pleased. And so they were ready for the producing and they annouced the album's date and waited for everyone to get excited. **

**E.O.C 12**


	13. Chapter 13 Urban Chipmunk

**WARNING: ****Thier is coarse languge in this chapter. Please do not let your kids read this chapter. **

**Chapter 13 – Urban Chipmunk**

**Wednesday 4****th**** February, 1981 **

Alvin, Simon & Theodore; finally have their record released 'Urban Chipmunk'. NBC's 'Today' want them to have an interview with them and then it will be Good Morning America were they will have a live feed from their studio L.A. Dave dropped them off at the NBC studio. Later at the studio the two-news reporter's on 'Today' were finishing off their morning news reports.

"Coming up, we have Alvin, Simon & Theodore; talking their new record 'Urban Chipmunk'; this is their first country album and it's in stores today and we have them in the studio today and we will back shortly." And so they went to commercial break.

"Welcome back, Today we will have an interview with Alvin & The Chipmunks with their first country album 'Urban Chipmunk' and today we have Alvin, Simon and Theodore inside the studio with us. Good Morning guys!" she said.

"Morning, Jane." They all said.

INTERVIEWER:

Your new album, 'Urban Chipmunk' were did the title came from?

ALVIN:

Well it happened somewhere around last year. The new movie with John Travolta came out and we wanted to see it the movie was 'Urban Cowboy' now I have that name in my head since when we were recording a few tracks last year in December. And so I came with the name 'Urban Chipmunk' I've got the rights to parody that name.

INTERVIEWER:

You cover many songs from other artist's such as Willie Nelson, Brenda Lee etc. how come you came up with these songs?

SIMON:

Well they are all of our favorite songs when we listened them and we watch several movies when they came out.

INTERVIEWER:

I listened to this record today and with the Willie Nelson song 'On the Road Again' and Alvin says in the lyrics "I can't wait to get OFF the road again".

ALVIN:

I just did it just to annoy Dave. But Willie Nelson loved it.

INTERVIEWER:

Now you had a break up once in the 1970's and Alvin how did you feel without the Chipmunks.

ALVIN:

Well when I broke up with them; I thought I was making a new chapter. But it turns out that the Chipmunks are better than my solo career. I now have got rid of my records and I lock them away for future purpose's.

INTERVIEWER:

Who are your main target audiences?

THEODORE:

Countrylovers kids and parents. And we hope that they will enjoy themselves with the piece of plastic.

INTERVIEWER:

Now we will be back with the Chipmunks singing 'On The Road Again' from their new record. Which is out today 'Urban Chipmunk'. Alvin, Simon, Theodore thanks for coming on to the show with us.

ALVIN:

You're welcome.

And so the show went to a break. At the studio they already set the band up. Alvin got the acoustic guitar, Simon got the electric guitar and Theodore got the drums. Finally they got back to the show.

INTERVIEWER:

Ladies and Gentleman, Alvin And The Chipmunks 'On The Road Again' featuring David Seville Jr.

[Alvin]  
On the road again,  
I don't want to be on the road again.  
The life I love is playin' baseball with my friends.  
I can't wait to get OFF the road again.

[Dave, speaking]  
Alvin...

[Alvin]  
On the road again,  
Going places I've already been,  
Seein' thing I don't want to see again,  
And I can't wait to get off the road again.

[Dave, speaking]  
ALVIN...

[Chipmunks]  
On the road again,  
Like a band of gypsies we go down the highway,  
We're the best of friends,  
Insisting the world keeps turning our way,  
And our way is...

[Alvin]  
Is OFF the road again.  
Just can't wait to get off the road again,  
The life I love is playin' football with my friends,  
And I can't wait to get OFF the road again.

[Instrumental]

[Dave, speaking]  
Alvin, either you sing the right words or we will get off the road and right back to school!

[Chipmunks]  
On the road again,  
Just can't wait to get on the road again,  
The life I love is playin' music with my friends,  
I can't wait to get on the road again.  
I can't wait to get on the road again.  
I can't wait to get on the road again.

INTERVIEWER:

That's Alvin And The Chipmunks singing 'On The Road Again' featuring David Seville Jr. The song is originally sung by Willie Nelson. The record is out today if you have about $15.00 go out and get if your hard core Chipmunks Fan.

The boys soon finished and they set off to L.A were they will be on 'Good Morning America'

When the show was on air they were live from L.A on a TV screen. They were asking question and when they were finished. They went to every record store in the L.A area to sign the new record.

A WEEK LATER

Alvin picked out 'RollingStone' as a friend told him thier is a review about the new album. Alvin was soon shocked about the review.

"_A Piece of S**t"_

And then Cashbox

"_Has Marketing Gone Mad" _

Alvin was really cross. But he has to live with it. But unexpectley despite the negitive review. The album was a great sucess they were going Gold and they got a Gold record. It even went #56 on the Billboard Pop Album and also #23 on the Billboard Country Charts.

Alvin was suprised. The boys even have an interview in Billboard magazine.

"Let me say this to Rollingstone, Cashbox and all the other music magazine's out there." He paused impressively. "My album is a sucess!" he said.

E.O.C 13


	14. Chapter 14 Remembering John Lennon

Chapter 14 – Remembering John Lennon

**OCTOBER 27****th****, 1981 **

While the boys were on thier break and Dave was out to RCA Records for plans for the boy's next album which will be released next year. However, Alvin had his mind on John Lennon when he was wacthing a GMA (Good Morning America) interview with Ringo Starr.

Alvin was thinking about the time he met John Lennon at the age of Six back in 1964 when David Seville Sr. was in London once. Telling The Beatles to use many of thier early songs for his new tribute album 'The Chipmunks Singing Beatles Hits Featuring David Seville'.

FLASHBACK : 1964 

It was back in London on a crispe cold morning and David Seville Sr. was with his grandchildren to Abbey Road studios. Brian Epstien was there with a meeting about the new album. David Seville told the boys that they can have a look around the studio but that don't have to touch anything and that inclues Alvin.

While the boys were looking around the studio. Alvin saw John Lennon, George Harrison, Paul McCartney and Ringo Starr coming into the studio getting ready to record 'Honey Don't'. Carl Perkins is coming tonight to see the recording.

The boys were inside the studio with The Beatles. John Lennon saw them looking nervous. "Hi there, little one" said John looking down at Theodore. He was a little scared looking at a Beatle and then he ran off to hide with his brothers.

"Hang on, John" said Ringo. "I'll handle this" and he walked up behind the drum kit.

"Hello, little Chipmunks!" he said happily "I'm Ringo Starr and welcome to our recording studio" he said. The boys looked up and they soon started being friends.

Finally, while they were recording 'Honey Don't' the legendary Rockibilly player Carl Perkins came to the studio. David Seville Sr. got the rights and they can make the album.

BACK TO 1981 

Alvin was gald to be part of John Lennon's life and was glad to be part of his life.

Alvin decided to get back on stage again. To form a tribute concert to John Lennon.

He called up Simon and Theodore about the concert and also Jeanette and Eleanor.

They all have agreed and so did Brittany. Dave also agreed and they called up Yoko Ono too about having the rights for the songs to dedicate them to John Lennon.

Alvin loved John Lennon all of his life and wanted to do something. Not just for them. But for all of the world. Because John Lennon was a hero to all and always care and love the human race.

They will get ready for the concert around December, 1981.

E.O.C 14

*Sorry for the chapter being short.


	15. Chapter 15 Simon's & Jeanette's Wedding

Chapter 15 – Simon's & Jeanette's Wedding

OCTOBER 26th

Simon and Jeanette, annouced thier date on public radio in L.A. They are going to get married. Many churches were over booked with some weddings around the L.A area so Simon and Jeanette decided they should married at the Hollywood bowl.

**Simon and Jeanette didn't have enough money to pay for the wedding. But Alvin decided that he should pay for the wedding as of course it's family. Dave knows the owner of the Hollywod Bowl as of course they known each other since High School and they both agreed that Simon's and Jeanette's wedding will be held at the Hollywood Bowl. **

On 'The Barbara Walters Show' Simon and Jeanette were the top guest stars and they were interviewed all around the US and the world.

**BARBARA: Welcome, we have the two biggest guest stars on the show. The guest are Simon Seville and his future wife Jeanette Seville. How are you two today. **

**SIMON: Were good. And feeling fab!**

**BARBARA: You are part of your brother's band for nearly 23 years. You broke up once and now your back together. How did you feel when the band broke up? **

**SIMON: I felt a bit heart broken when Alvin broke up the band. But since now he brought us back together again and were now feeling fine. **

**BARBARA: Jeanette how does it feel to be getting married to Simon? **

**JEANETTE: It feels great and living with Simon is fun and good as well. **

AFTER THE INTERVIEW

Simon and Jeanette came home that afternoon and Alvin, Theodore, Dave and thier friends hosted a Bacholer party at the Seville house and Brittany, Eleanor, Miss Miller and there friends were also hosting a Bachlorette party for her at the Miller House.

**At the Bachlor party, Alvin brought some beer along and they were drinking like crazy. They were playing some music so loud that some people want to know what was the noise. And also playing some games like cards and board games**

**At the Bachlorette party, They were having loads of fun and were playing games and some music too. **

**Back the Seville's, Alvin who was drunk says this to Simon. "Last night of Freeeeedom!" he said. "Yeah, yeah, yeah! That's what you said at your bachlor party" said Simon. **

**Later that night, Brittany took Alvin home as he was drunk. And Theodore, Simon and Jeanette were staying at the Seville's. They couldn't not wait to go to the wedding. **

THE BIG DAYAlvin with a bit of a hangover was getting dressed ready for Simon and Jeanette's wedding. They took the kids and drove off to the Hollywood Bowl. AT THE HOLLYWOOD BOWL Everyone was sitting on the seats and they were waiting for Jeanette coming on isle. The guest at the wedding are Vinny, Ringo Starr, Paul McCartney, George Harrison and thier wives, David Seville, Miss Miller and all of Simon's school friends. Soon the song 'Here Comes The Bride' played by Alvin on his guitar was on and they soon saw Jeanette walking down the isle with Theodore as the best man. Just then the priest was ready. "Welcome, Friends and Family to another Seville wedding. We are at the hollywood bowl and tonight we are going to see Simon Seville and Jeanette Miller!" said the priest. They soon got to the 'I Do' bit. "Do you Jeanette, take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband. In love and sickness 'till death do you part!" he said. "I Do!" said Jeanette. "Simon do you take Jeanette as your lawfully wedded wife. In love and sickness 'till death do you part!" he said again. "I Do!" said Simon. "If anyone hear tonight decided that these two should not be married. Let them speak now or forver hold thier peace" said the priest. "By the power vested in me, I now pronouce you husband and wife." And so Jeanette is offically a Seville. And Simon is now taken. They were all partying with some music by the boys and also some of thier friends. Ringo was singing 'Wrack My Brain'

RINGO STARR: 

**WRACK MY BRAIN, WRACK MY BRAIN,  
TILL MY HEAD'S FILLED WITH PAIN,  
WRACK MY BRAIN.**

ALL DRIED UP, I'M ALL DRIED UP,  
ALL I HAVE'S THIS EMPTY CUP,  
ALL DRIED UP.

WHAT I HAVE, YOU DON'T WANT,  
WHAT YOU WANT, I CAN'T GIVE.  
I GOT OUT OF TOUCH WITH YOU AND YOURS,  
THE WAY THAT YOU LIVE.

I TRY TO DO MY BEST FOR YOU,  
WHILE THE SKY POURS DOWN THE RAIN,  
WRACK MY BRAIN.

WITH A WILL THERE'S A WAY,  
BUT THERE'S NO WAY I CAN SEE,  
COMING UP WITH SOMETHING YOU'D ENJOY  
AS MUCH AS TV

ALL THE SAME, I PLAY THE GAME,  
UP AND DOWN OLD MEMORY LANE,  
WRACK MY BRAIN, (wrack my brain)  
TILL MY HEAD IS FILLED WITH PAIN,  
WRACK MY BRAIN, (wrack my brain)  
WHILE I SLOWLY GO INSANE,  
WRACK MY BRAIN. (wrack my brain)

**The magic night was great and they soon went home at 12:30 AM. **

**E.O.C 15  
**


	16. Chapter 16 Thier 1st Birthday

**NOTE: ****Disneyland and all the Disney characters are all owned by the Walt Disney Company. **

**The song 'Happy Birthday To You' is belongs to Patty Hill and Mildred J. Hill we are just borrowing the song for this chapter.**

**Chapter 16 – Celebrating Thier 1****st**** Birthday **

**NOVEMBER 4****th****, 1981 **

**Today was a very speciel day for Alvin & Brittany. They are celebrating thier kids 1****st**** birthday, they were getting things ready and as a birthday treat they will take a trip to Disneyland along with Theodore and Eleanor. Dave and Miss Miller were also invited. Simon and Jeanette were not able to join the party but were given good wishes for the kids.**

AT THE HOUSE

Alvin and Brittany were getting thier kids changed into thier best clothing and they got the cake ready and were getting the presents ready as well. Just then the door bell rang and outside was Theodore and Eleanor they got a whole big present for the kids to share. Then Dave came with three presents for the kids and then Miss Miller with a present as well. They all sat the table and were getting ready for the birthday party.

"Hurry up Alvin!" said Brittany.

"I'm just getting some the candles on. So hold on" Alvin said back.

Then finally with the candles shining brightly, Alvin hold out a huge cake and placed it on the table. Then they were singing 'Happy Birthday'.

ALVIN, BRITTANY, THEODORE & ELEANOR:

_Happy Birthday, to you_

_Happy Brithday, to you_

_Happy Birthday dear Richard, Keith and Barbara!_

_Happy Birthday to you______

Alvin and Brittany blew out the candles for the kids and the kids were soon opening the presents. Alvin and Brittany gave thier kids. Three child tickets to Disneyland. Theodore and Eleanor gave them 'A Children Discovery System'. Dave gave them three of the singles by thier dad and also thier uncles of thier new albums that is to be released next year and Miss Miller gave the boys a Ro-Tor and to Barbara a My Little Pony set.

After eating some cake, it was time for their birthday treat. Alvin, Brittany, Theodore and Eleanor are ready to go to Disneyland. Dave and Miss Miller told them to be careful and have a fun time. As they got in the car, Alvin turned on the engine and said "OK! next stop. "DISNEYLAND!" said the grown ups. And they drove off.

30 HOURS LATER

Alvin parked his car and Alvin, Brittany, Theodore, Eleanor, Richard, Keith and Barbara all went inside to the 'World Of Imagination' as they walked through the tunnel of the castle they have enterted into a whole different world. With rides and food and also Mickey Mouse and all of his friends were there in costume.

"Ha, It's a small world after all" said Alvin.

And so they have thier lunch and then they have some fun on the rides. Which is mostly kids rides. After many hours of fun and entertainment, Alvin, Brittany, Theodore and Eleanor and also the kids. All wacthed the night show and to conclude there was fireworks as well. "This is one magical eveing" said Alvin.

"Magic!" said Richard.

Alvin looked and saw that Richard just talked. "Richard just said his first word!" said Alvin. "Did he. Let him say it again!" said Brittany. They all looked at him and he said it again "Magic!" they were all happy and the couldn't wait to write this in the baby book.

But they got to tell Dave and Miss Miller about this.

E.O.C 16


	17. Chapter 17 Christmas 1981

NOTE: Vinny finally makes her first apperance in this Chapter as the boys' mother. Chapter 17 – Christmas 1981 DECEMBER 20th

It was Christmas and all the boys were working hard to get Alvin's tree up. This will be the kids second Christmas they will have and Alvin and Brittany want them to have the fun of all this year. Two weeks ago, Alvin, Simon and Theodore went on a visit to see Yoko Ono as has been a year that John Lennon was shot dead in 1980. Yoko was glad that she had good friends like Alvin & The Chipmunks and also the Chippettes.

Meanwhile back at Christmas, Brittany just came back from shopping with her sisters. They have bought presents for there husbands and the kids. Eleanor couldn't wait to be married next year and they both going to have a good holiday at Hawaii. In Alvin and Brittany's master bedroom, Brittany was wrapping up Alvin's present it was a Ringo Starr record 'Stop And Smell The Roses'. Alvin and Ringo are best friends.

Alvin went there and started to help Brittany to wrap up the kids presents. Richard's was 'Big Bird and Oscar The Grouch: Camping In Canada' record, Keith's presents is a 'Westpoint BMX Blazer' kids bike and for Barbara a 'Kenner Quick and Thick'. When Brittany left the room Alvin started to wrap her present up which was a Make-Up kit which loved when it was first out. Alvin knew she would really happy.

FOUR DAYS LATER

Alvin, Simon, Theodore, Brittany, Jeanette, Eleanor, Dave, Miss Miller and the kids were all ready to go and see the re-creation of Jesus' birth at 'Los Angeles International Church Of Christ'. They started to sing some songs on the way to the Church. Which are some Christmas songs. "OK everyone, A one, a two, a you know what to do" said Alvin.

FAMILY:

**Dashing through the snow  
In a one horse open sleigh  
O'er the fields we go  
Laughing all the way  
Bells on bob tails ring  
Making spirits bright  
What fun it is to laugh and sing  
A sleighing song tonight**

Oh, jingle bells, jingle bells  
Jingle all the way  
Oh, what fun it is to ride  
In a one horse open sleigh  
Jingle bells, jingle bells  
Jingle all the way  
Oh, what fun it is to ride  
In a one horse open sleigh

A day or two ago  
I thought I'd take a ride  
And soon Miss Fanny Bright  
Was seated by my side  
The horse was lean and lank  
Misfortune seemed his lot  
We got into a drifted bank  
And then we got upsot

Oh, jingle bells, jingle bells  
Jingle all the way  
Oh, what fun it is to ride  
In a one horse open sleigh  
Jingle bells, jingle bells  
Jingle all the way  
Oh, what fun it is to ride  
In a one horse open sleigh yeah

Jingle bells, jingle bells  
Jingle all the way  
Oh, what fun it is to ride  
In a one horse open sleigh  
Jingle bells, jingle bells  
Jingle all the way  
Oh, what fun it is to ride  
In a one horse open sleigh

**They soon got to the church and started praying to God for Christmas. When mass was over they started to get home and have some dinner and then it was will be a big day tommorrow for Alvin and Brittany and the kids. And also they told Dave and Miss Miller about Keith's first word and they also wrote it in the baby book. **

**When they got home, they wacthed The Chipmunks Christmas Speciel on NBC, the tree was lighten up and there were no presents yet. As Alvin is going to give them to the kids the next day as Santa Claus. They tucked the kids into bed and kissed them goodnight. Alvin and Brittany were wacthing thier favorite TV show together 'Dreamlighting'. And they went off to bed. **

THE NEXT DAY

**It was Christmas morning and they were looking forward to see the kids faces. Alvin got the Super 8 film camera out and got his Santa suit on. Brittany picked up the kids and took them down stairs and place them near the door. Just then a ring was on the door and Brittany opened it. "Kids, I want you to meet... Santa Claus!" she said. The kids were cheering that Santa Claus was right here in thier own home. "Ho, Ho, Ho!" said Alvin. "Merry Christmas!" he said to his kids. And he gave presents out to the kids. Brittany helped them opened the presents and they were so happy of what they got. **

"**Oh and I see there is a present for you Brittany!" he said. "Oh, its from Alvin" said Brittany and then she opened it and saw that it was that Make-Up kit she always wanted ever since when it was out. Brittany hugged Santa Claus and then he said "Oh here is something for Alvin. I'll leave it here just for him" he said. "Well I must get back to the North Pole I need a full year vacation for this job." He said and then said goodbye to the kids and to Brittany. Alvin then packed the Santa suit in the garage and came back in his pyjamas and saw the kids. "Hey kids, Hey Brittany Merry Christmas!" he said and gave all of them a kiss. "Hey Santa left me something from your Mom!" he said. He then opened it and saw that it was his best friends album 'Stop And Smell The Roses' and now he can listen to it all the time. **

**They were all having fun and then they were getting ready for thier Christmas dinner and Simon, Jeanette, Theodore, Eleanor, David, Miss Miller and even Vinny were all coming to thier dinner and have a look at the beach. Alvin and Brittany were cooking while the kids were having some parents even listened to Richard's Sesame Street album.**

**By then all the food was ready and they all arrived and getting ready to have some Christmas dinner and have some fun with the kids even the uncle and aunts and grandma and grandpa gave them presents for the Seville kids. They were all eating and then they all wacthed TV and Vinny have some fun with the kids. The three kids all loved thier grandmother and they grew fond into her. Just then night came and everyone went home and Alvin and Brittany put thier kids to bed and they couldn't wait to play with thier presents the next day. This was the best Christmas they ever had. **

**E.O.C 17 **


	18. Chapter 18 Chipmunk Rock

Chapter 18 – Chipmunk Rock

They have finished the album a year ago and now it was time to release 'Chipmunk Rock'. Alvin was excited because he would see all the crowds who are his fans and this is the third studio album to be released by them. Alvin was called up by a Radio DJ in Los Angelis named Rick Marvin and is a big fan of Alvin & The Chipmunks and he likes to interview them on thier album. Alvin was looking forward to the interview along with brothers.

**At the radio show, Alvin, Simon and Theodore all walked and told the receponist that they have an interview with Rick Marvin. "Hey, my son is a big fan of your work. And he dance's around to all the music. Can you sign his 'Chipmunk Punk' album he loves this one and one of his prized possessions." She said. "Sure." And Alvin, Simon and Theodore all signed it. Just then "OK guys you can come in now." They soon met Ringo Starr and they were suprised. "Hey guys!" said Ringo excitdley. "Hey Ringo" said the boys "What are you doing here?" they said. "I was just here to still promote my album from last year" he said. "What are you doing here?" he said. "Were here to promote our new album we have just released today. "I think I should get it for my kids" he said. "They love you guys!" he said. "See ya Ringo!" said Alvin. They were soon on the radio. **

**RICK: Hey L.A, its 9:06 AM and today we have the famous trio that has been around since 1958. They have broken up since 1972 and they have been back together in 1979 and made two albums this decade and today they have released a new album 'Chipmunk Rock' featuring covers of some hits from big artists such as Electric Light Orchestra and ABBA. Here are Alvin, Simon & Theodore from Alvin & The Chipmunks. Good morning guys.**

**A, S & T: Morning Rick and even to L.A **

**RICK: You and Simon have got married and its now Theodore's turn to be married. Is that right. **

**THEODORE: Of course. I'm getting married at the same place were Simon and Jeanette got married at the Hollywood Bowl. **

**RICK: Well congratulations on your future ahead, Theodore. Now, Alvin how's Brittany and the kids and Simon how's Jeanette any plans ahead. **

**ALVIN: Brittany and the kids are fine. Two of kids have said thier first word last year and now we are waiting for the third one's. **

**SIMON: Jeanette's great. She's in the hospital today because she felt sick and I don't whats wrong with her. But we do have plans for the future. We are hopefully having kids if she wants to. We had some Magic last night. **

**RICK: Right, now Theodore when's your marriage with Eleanor happening. **

**THEODORE: On Saturday at the Hollywood Bowl. **

**RICK: OK, lets talk about your new album. Where did the inspiration come from. **

**ALVIN: Well, we didn't have any inspiration for this album. But I came up with the album cover. Anyway our foster father, Dave came back from a meeting and said that we should do an album with all the greatest hits from the 70's and early 80's. So we called up a couple of bands and they would like to have a Chipmunks version of there song. Which is great because they are big fans of us. **

**RICK: OK, if you love the Chipmunks everyone then head on down to yor local music shop today and get the brand new album called 'Chipmunk Rock'. We will play a song and that is 'Hold On Tight' **

ALVIN:

Hold on tight to your dream  
Hold on tight to your dream  
When you see your ship go sailing  
When you feel your heart is breaking  
Hold tight to your dream.

Its a long time to be gone  
Time just rolls on and on  
When you need a shoulder to cry on  
When you get so sick of trying  
Just hold tight to your dream

Chorus:  
When you get so down that you cant get up  
And you want so much but youre all out of luck  
When youre so downhearted and misunderstood  
Just over & over & over you could

Accroches-toi a ton reve  
Accroches-toi a ton reve  
Quand tu vois ton bateau partir  
Quand tu sents -- ton coeur se briser  
Accroches-toi a ton reve.

Repeat chorus:

Hold on tight to your dream  
Hold on tight to your dream  
When you see the shadows falling  
When you hear that cold wind calling  
Hold on tight to your dream.

Oh, yeah  
Hold on tight to your dream  
Yeah, hold on tight...  
To your dream.

RICK: Well guys do have something else to say before we finish the show.

ALVIN: I do. Theodore have found out that there is one invitation left and maybe one of our lucky L.A winners may get a chance to see Theodore getting married with Eleanor. All that you have to is call in now and you must answer this question. 'When and where is Theodore getting married'. Call in Now!

RICK: OK, you heard that kids call in now.

Just then the phone lines were very busy as of course everyone in L.A loves Alvin & The Chipmunks and they love to be at the wedding. Until then the boys have chosen one winner.

THEODORE: OK and the lucky winner for this wedding invitation is... Andrew Gore. You're invited to my wedding this Saturday. I'll write your name and also if you have a family then join in.

RICK: OK, Andrew you're on the line. Just make your statement and we will send your invitation straight away.

ANDREW: Theodore, you rock!

THEODORE: Thankyou.

After the interview, Alvin, Simon and Theodore set off to thier promotion by going to some music stores and then go home and have some rest until they're ready to make thier next album. When they reached the music store, they have a press confrence with thier friends. By the president of the Alvin & The Chipmunks Fan Club. Who happens to know the owner of the music store and also Dave.

The president of the offical fan club soon went on stage to annouce the boys.

"Ladies and Gentlemen" she said proudly. "It's my great graitude to introduce the greatest band since Ross Bagdasrain Sr. brought them into the music world since 1958. Please put your hands together for Alvin, Simon and Theodore!" she said. Everyone cheered there heads off. Holding thier new album and also banners saying 'I LOVE ALVIN, SIMON AND THEODORE!'

They soon told everyone all about thier carrer and thier future with thier wives and carrer. There was more questions for Theodore. Alvin was green with envy; but he knows its all about his brother.

After that, they signed their new albums and by 5:00 PM. They head off home; they were tired from all their signing. Amy Kissinger who is the president was saying thier thankyou to the boys.

"I want to thankyou boys for coming today. This interview will be good for my magazine" she said excitedly. "Its our pleasure" they said. Alvin was looking around the store before it closed and found an album that was not in his collection. It was Ringo's Rotogravue and decided to buy it with his money. Alvin bought it and went home with it and played with his kids. They all clapped thier hands and tryed to sing the songs.

Now we have to wait for Theodore and Eleanor's wedding.

E.O.C 18


	19. Chapter 19 The Third And Final Wedding

Chapter 19 – The Third And Final Wedding

**It was Saturday and it was a big day for Theodore and Eleanor. Its there wedding day and all the expensies were payed by Alvin, Simon, Dave, Miss Miller, Brittany and Jeanette. Theodore was with Alvin and Simon as they were tuxedo on and Eleanor were with Brittany and Jeanette in a different room. They were getting Eleanor's wedding dress all fitted and well for the day. **

"**I can't believe it" said Brittany. "Our little sister getting married. Its like a fairy-tale book which have came true." She soon had a small tear out of her eye. She was hiding it but Eleanor knew it's finally happening. Alvin couldn't believe it as well that there little brother is finally getting married. **

**Dave was there too, he couldn't believe as well. "Well, Theodore you and Eleanor are going to have a perfect future together. Its going to be hard living alone." He said and Alvin butted in. "But will have some great memories together Dave, just remember us if you feel down" he said happily. At last the ceromony begins. **

**The overture was playing all over the Hollywood Bowl. Theodore was standing at the altar on the stage with dozen of people wacthing. Just then Simon and Alvin walked down with Eleanor and gave her to Theodore when they reached the altar. The preist soon came to them. **

"**Dear beloved, we are gathered here today, to celebrate the love of Theodore Seville and Eleanor Miller. We see them as play mates, school friends and now we will see them as husband and wife." He soon went on until they reached the I do's. "Theodore Seville, do you take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife. In love and in sickness, till death do you part." He said. "I do" he said. "And you Eleanor, do you take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband. In love and in sickness, till death do you part" and Eleanor gave a warm smile to Theodore and she said "I Do". "If here think that these two should not be married. Let them speak or forever, hold his peace" no answer. "By the power vested in me by the state of L.A, I now pronouce you Husband And Wife. You may now kiss the bride." And so Theodore and Eleanor kissed eachother. **

**Everyone clapped and cheered and also the people hold thier loved ones and kissed them. Alvin began to cry. "My little brother is growing up" he said to himself. They were soon having a party down on the streets of L.A. They were partying with all the people and having so much fun. Theodore have booked there holiday to Sydney and London. Just then Simon saw his wife looking alone, he soon went up to her when the him and Alvin have finished playing thier song for Theodore and Eleanor. **

**Simon walked up to her. "Hey Jeanette, what's wrong?" he said. "Oh nothing" she sighed. "Something must be the matter?" he said. "Do you really want to know" said Jeanette in a cross way. "Yes, I do!" said Simon. "Your my wife!" Jeanette was a bit cross and whispered something in his ear. **

**Just then Simon had a change of heart. "Honey, alright!" he said excitedly. "Do you want me to tell them?" he asked. "No, let my sister have some fun. This is her night and I don't want to spoil it for her" she said. "I a can tell" and hugged his wife warmly. **

**Can you guess what Jeanette said to her husband? **

**E.O.C 19 **


	20. Chapter 20 A Trip To Sydney & London

Chapter 20 – A Trip To Sydney & London

Unlike the holidays that Alvin, Brittany, Jeanette and Simon had, Theodore and Eleanor's one is just two holiday destination. Two nights in Sydney and London. At the airport, Theodore said goodbye to his brothers and sisters-in-law and also his dad and his mother-in-law. "We'll take care" said Eleanor.

"**Good-bye, have fun" they all said. And Theodore and Eleanor set off to the seats in the plane. The plane was soon taken for take off. **

AT SYDNEY

Thier plane landed safely in Sydney Airport and they set off to thier hotel. The taxi driver's radio was on and they were playing a song from the boy's new album and then they both heard what the radio personal was talking about the boys.

"**Now that all the boys are married, why can't they let thier wives sing as well. We may need something new and freash from them and also they'll make a good duet with the boys too. I bet if Theodore was here tonight, he'll agree with me. As of course i'm called Mr. Agree" he said. "To call us if you think its good to have Brittany and The Chippettes have a duet with Alvin And The Chipmunks. Call us on 9567 8999 and give us your answer." He said. **

**Theodore dialed up the number on his phone and talked to them. "Hello, this is Theodore Seville. The third Seville to be married and yes I agree with you on having a duet with the girls. BUT! They're not ready yet and they might not have the heart on doing it yet. So most people might agree with you he said." And he hunged up. Theodore never liked trusted with him now. **

**They pulled up at the Sydney Hilton and went to thier hotel room. They soon went to sleep and shutted thier eyes after that very long plane trip in First Class. The next day, Theodore and Eleanor were enjoying Sydney. They were having a look at the famous harbour bridge and the opera house. And have a ride to the lovely island called 'Cockatoo Island'. After there trip in Sydney for two nights. They have packed thier bags and head off to the airport and went to London, England which was a long plane ride from Sydney. **

**FINALLY IN LONDON **

**Theodore and Eleanor head off to thier hotel. They were tired and wanted to have a rest really badly. The next day, they both have a look at big ben, the London Underground, Picadilly Circus etc. **

**They have even taken the train and head straight to Liverpool were they will see the home of The Beatles and have fun with looking at the history of the homes of The Beatles and they even have have a Magical Mystery Tour around Liverpool and were The Beatles were born and rasied. "This is fun!" said Theodore to Eleanor. They have even sang the Beatles song 'Magical Mystery Tour'. **

**At the end of the day, they head backed to London. They had a fun day and they are bringing back stuff for the family and friends. **

ON THE DAY WHEN THEY ARE HEADING HOME They have got the plane to L.A and by early eveing they saw Dave, Alvin and Brittany. "Welcome home, kids" said Dave. They all ran up and hugged eachother. "Where's Simon and Jeanette?" asked Eleanor. "They're at home with me" he said. "I hope nothing's wrong with them" Eleanor thought to herself. They all got in Dave's car and they drove off to Dave's home. Theodore was saving up money to get a home for him and Eleanor but he wanted to stay with Dave for a little while until he get his own money that he has been saving up. Simon and Jeanette saw Theodore and Eleanor coming into the door, Jeanette was lying down on the couch looking wozzy and dizzy. When they came into the door, Eleanor saw her sister on the couch and told Simon about it. Until then once when Eleanor asked the question she soon annouced it. "OK, everyone.... I'm pregnaet!" she said. Everyone gasped and were shocked and were happy including Theodore and Eleanor. "I saved the news since Theodore and Eleanor wedding day. I don't want to steal thier thunder." She said queitly. But in the end Elenaor was proud of her sister and they all gave her a big hug. E.O.C 20 


	21. Chapter 21 9 Months Later

Chapter 21 – 9 Months Later

**DECEMBER 10****th**** 1982**

**1:00 AM**

Jeanette felt a sharp pain in her stomach and went down to the kitchen as she thought she was hungry. When had her midnight snack she was still feeling her sharp pain. But she then saw what was the pain. Her water have broke, she raced back up stairs and was trying to wake up Simon.

"**Simon, Simon" she said. "What is it" he said triedly. "It's time" she said. "OK" said Simon and closed his eyes. "Wait a minute...IT'S TIME!" he shouted. "Yes" said Jeanette feeling sacred and nervous. Simon rushed down to the phone and call an ambulence straight away. He then called Alvin and Brittany and also Dave, Theodore, Eleanor, Miss Miller and Vinny. They all woke up and went to the hospital. Simon have brought a suitcase were it's full of towels etc. **

AT THE HOSPITAL

**Simon have brought some coffee from the canteen and gave all to everyone. Alvin and Brittany have brought the kids along they were sleep two year old who have just celebrated thier second birthday a month ago. Just then the doctor came out. He saw Simon having his eyes closed as of course he's tired. **

"**Mr. Seville, your wife is fine. She may need to wait and she also wants to be with her." He said. "OK" said Simon. "Good luck Simon" said Theodore. "Thanks Theodore" said Simon. In the hospital room, Simon walked to his wife and was glad to see her. **

"**Hey honey, how are you feeling?" he asked. "I'm fine Simon, how are you" Simon looked a bit nervous to say but he admitted that he was nervous of becoming a father. **

"**Don't worry Simon I think you'll be a great father. Look at Alvin and Brittany they are good parents and there kids love them. Heck they just have a second birthday and its a sucess and they haven't said anything bad about thier birthday." She said. **

"**Of course they didn't say anything they're babies" said Simon. Just then a sharp pain have hurt Jeanette. "Oh god, I think the babies is coming out now!" she shouted. "Oh man, I NEED A DOCTOR QUICK!" Simon shouted. The dodctor came in as sson as he could. **

"**OK Misses Seville, this is the time were you and your husband are going to be parents." Said the doctor. "OK Jeanette, I need you push as hard as you could" said the doctor. And so Jeanette was pushing as hard as she could. Simon hold her hand in prayer. "**_**Please God, let Jeanette give birth to this young healthy baby, I always love her and if the baby can't make it, please let her go up thier with wings." **_**Just then the first baby came out. It was a young healthy baby girl and then the second one came out which is a young healthy boy. Jeanette and Simon were proud. "Look at them, god's gifts for us from the gates of heaven." He said. **_**"Thankyou God" **_**he said to himself. **

**Alvin, Brittany, Theodore, Eleanor, Dave, Miss Miller and Vinny were all there in the room looking at the two little kids. Including Alvin and Brittany's kids. Just them Alvin came up with a question. "Got any names for the two little kids?" he said. Simon and Jeanette forgot about the names and they have just came up with the names. "Were going to name the boy Thomas as of course its my favorite name and the girl Jessica and we love that name to." Said Simon. "Richard, Barbara and Keith, may I introduce you to your two brand new cousins Thomas and Jessica." **

**Simon and Jeanette are going to stay at the hospital for a while and then stay over at Alvin and Brittany's house to help rasing the babies. So they will be away from thier own home for a while. **

**E.O.C 21 **


	22. Chapter 22 Chipmunks Goes To Hollywood

Chapter 22 – The Chipmunks Goes To Hollywood 

**1983**

It's now 1983, and Alvin, Simon & Theodore have released a brand new album 'Chipmunks Goes To Hollywood'. Alvin's the only who have to get interviewed about the album. He's on Good Morning America.

HOST: Twelve minutes before nine, the last time we talked with Alvin was back in 1982 when they have released 'Urban Chipmunk' and now today, they have released a brand new album called 'Chipmunks Goes To Hollywood' and joining us live from L.A is Alvin Seville himself. Good morning Alvin.

**ALVIN: Good Morning Dave. **

**HOST: Alvin, were did you get the idea of this album title. **

**ALVIN: Well we were having a movie night at my house and we got some video tapes we bought down at WalMart and they are like Rocky, Fame etc. We just love the music and I was saying to Brittany that the boys and I should make a whole music album of songs that are or were huge on the charts. Brittany agreed and she's also on the album as Charlene as there is a song from Grease. **

**HOST: Now, your brother and your sister in law have just have three babies last year. How are they getting along with the babies? **

**ALVIN: Well, our mom have came over to help us and Theodore, Dave and I have chipped in to help and also Miss Miller. The babies are cute and they love us. **

**HOST: How are you kids?**

**ALVIN: They are just great, there two years old now and they are now talking. **

**HOST: My mind's on John Lennon. You and John are such great friends and when he died three years ago, how was your reaction to his death?**

**ALVIN: Well it was tradgic, we all went down to New York to keep Yoko and Sean comfort as its a close family member. We also met up with Ringo and Barbara at the Dakota and we went there because we were friends and the last time I saw that time was back in 1979 when he took me and Brittany on a boat ride across New York and when it was December 9****th****, 1980 we were shocked because a friend of our have left the world. And it is part of life as we have to live through this world and we have to leave. Were put on this earth forever. **

**HOST: We will now show you a song from Alvin and The Chipmunks brand new album 'Chipmunks Goes To Hollywood' the song is 'Your The One I Want' a cover from the 1978 movie Grease. **

**[Your The One That I Want] **

**HOST: Well that's all the time we have for Alvin. Give my goodluck to Simon and Jeanette and give Theodore & Eleanor a hi for me. **

**Alvin walked out of the studio and head to a record shop for signing all the new albums. A few hours later, Alvin couldn't wait to get home and have some rest. **

"**Thank God that's over." He said and walked away to his limo. **


	23. Chapter 23 Alvin & The Chipmunks TV Show

Chapter 23 – Alvin & The Chipmunks TV Series

Simon was been thinking alot lately about how to improve the Chipmunk's sucess instead of making albums. Until one day, Simon came up with an idea to improve the Chipmunks' future. He went down stairs and talked to Dave as Alvin, Theodore, Brittany, Jeanette, Eleanor, the kids and Mrs. Miller were sitting down having lunch.

"**Simon, what were you doing up there?" said Theodore. "I was thinking how to improve our popularity" said Simon. "What is Simom?" said Alvin. "Lets make a TV show!" said an excited Simon. **

"**That's a great idea, Simon!" said Dave happily. "Yeah, its great to get back on the screen since the Christmas speciel" said Theodore. Just then Richard looked at the clock he knew what its time for. "MR. T!" he shouted and Brittany took him to the TV with his siblings and cousins. Just then Alvin had just thought of something, he went and tell Simon about it. **

"**Hey, Simon I've got a good idea for our first episode." He said. **

"**OK What is it?" said Simon. **

"**Let's have Mr. T in the very first episode. It will be perfect and he's on the Saturday morning cartoon block on NBC" he told Simon. Simon was thinking about. He really liked the idea. After all Mr. T was a very popular show and his kids seem to love it as well. So Simon agreed and they all worked on the TV show. **

**They wrote the script and then sent it to NBC and see if they love to have the show on thier network.**

THREE WEEKS LATER

Simon have got a letter back from the president of the NBC network.

_**Dear Mr. Seville, **_

_**I've show the script to my daughter and she loves your music and Mr. T. **_

_**She kept telling me 'Can please put them on TV. Please Mom' she wouldn't stop **_

_**Talking while I was making my decision. But I've finally made my choice. I would like you to come down to NBC studio on Tuesday, June 16**__**th**__** to discuss about the show. **_

_**As I am approving your series for the NBC Saturday Morning Block. **_

_**Thanks for script, **_

_**Joleane Platter, **_

_**NBC President**_

Simon was so happy that he called up his brothers and sisters in laws and also Dave and Miss Miller about the exciting news. Everyone was happy about the news and they're having a little celebration at L.A's fancist resturants tonight.

THAT NIGHT

**Alvin rasied a glass. "I would like to propose a toast to Simon. As he came up with the idea on making a TV show about us to improve our publicity. So here's to Simon." He said. "To Simon!" everyone said. They enjoyed a nice dinner and have a wonderful eveing. **__


	24. Chap 24 Thomas' & Jessica's First Word

NOTE: This takes place after the episode 'The Chippettes'.

Chapter 24 – Thomas & Jessica's First Word

TWO WEEKS LATER

After when the boys have wacthed thier TV show last week. Simon and Jeanette were back from filming of thier third episode. When they got back, Jeanette was cooking dinner and Simon was wacthing some TV and write a script for the third episode which is about a fake uncle named Harry that the boys are trying to stop after he was conning them for showbiz.

Simon was wondering who can play as 'Uncle' Harry. He was talking to Jeanette about it. "I don't know who will be good in playing 'Uncle' Harry." Said Jeanette. "Oh man, I need to know. I think I have that book of many Chipmunk actors?" Simon thought to himself. He looked through the book all night until he found one chipmunk named Paul Muchcroft. He called him and he says he would be glad to do it and he will come first thing tommorow morning.

Simon was gald that have happened and told Jeanette the good news. Jeanette was happy too.

LATER

While Simon and Jeanette were having a nice quiet dinner with thier two kids. They heard someone speak. "Dadda" Simon looked around and he looked at Thomas and Jessica, he then saw Thomas' mouth moved saying "Dadda" again. Simon and Jeanette was so suprised that they even called up Alvin, Brittany, Theodore, Eleanor, Dave, Miss Miller and also Vinny. They were proud to. They soon wrote it down in thier baby book and then, "Mamma" said another. It was Jessica they were shocked about it but it was too late to call them.

They wrote the recent event that have happened in thier baby books. Simon couldn't wait for telling his brothers about the news.

THE NEXT DAY 

Alvin and Theodore and also Paul Muchcroft. They were waiting for Simon to arrive and as Simon arrived, his brothers have congratulated him for his kids first word. Simon even mentioned that thier daughter Jessica have also said her first word. They were proud and they were filming and it was then a huge sucess. They'll soon play it on the 24th of September.

E.O.C 24 


	25. Chapter 25 The Annoucement By Theodore

Chapter 25 – The Annoucement By Theodore & EleanorOctober 25thTheodore and Eleanor have some exciting news for thier family. Eleanor breathed in and out as she was shy to tell the news. "Everyone, I'm pregnet!" she said. Everyone was suprised incluidng Miss Miller. "My youngest daughter is having a baby." She sobbed in happiness. Alvin, Simon, Dave and Vinny have congratulated Theodore for having kids.

But Brittany was the most suprised of all. Her little sister is having a child and she couldn't believe she's going to be an aunt to her little sisters kids and also Jeanette's. Brittany and Jeanette soon gave Eleanor a big hug and congratulated her. They have looked after Eleanor for five days and the news was spread all over the world. So all the people of the world have knew that Theodore and Eleanor are going to have a baby.

9 MONTHS LATER

**JULY 24****th**** 1984 **

After 9 months of mood swings and looking after, Eleanor's water have broke and was then at the hospital. Theodore, Alvin, Simon, Brittany, Jeanette, Miss Miller, Dave and Vinny were all there for Theodore and Eleanor.

**12:00 AM – MIDNIGHT **

The doctor gave Theodore the babies as they are triplets and he have showed them to his family. "Ladies and Gentlemen, I will like to introduce you the new members of the Seville family. That's right, I'm a daddy!" he said happily. "Theodore they look wonderful, what are there names?" said Simon. "Well we have one boy and two girls and they are Joshua, Luanne and Sarah" said Theodore.

**Reporters soon came to the Seville estate. (Theodore and Eleanor have bought a house close to Dave during the 9 months.) There were tons of interviewers from all over the world and were interviewing Theodore all about the new born babies. Dave, Miss Miller and Vinny could not believe thier eyes. All of thier kids have brand new born children and they are all now grandparents. **

**Theodore is to stay at the hospital to look after Eleanor. Theodore have to learn how to change the nappies and how to look after the babies. **

ONE WEEK LATER

**Theodore and Eleanor were returning home with the three brand new kids. Everyone was there looking at the three kids. Alvin and Simon have introduce thier kids to thier cousins. "Guys, these are your new cousins!" They said. Alvin's kids who are three years old now and Simon's kids who are now one were looking at thier brand new releatives. **

"**Well look at us now" said Simon. "We are all now parents!" and everyone agreed. **

**E.O.C 25 **


	26. Chapter 26 Songs From Our TV Show

Chapter 26 – Songs From Our TV Show

Before the birth of Theodore and Eleanor's kids, Alvin and The Chipmunks have made a brand new album called 'Songs From Our TV Show'. All the songs including thier original were all on this album.

**It was sky rocketing too as the Chipmunks have the famous pop 80's song 'Beat It' by Micheal Jackson. Dave is to take them to the L.A Radio Music Centre to have an interview with them. Alvin, Simon & Theodore have dreams of going there when they were kids and finally there dreams have came true. **

"**Alright, were going to L.A Radio Music Centre!" said Alvin. "Man, I've heard about that place. It has got 10 record shops, a make your own music centre and everything. It will be fun!" said Theodore. **

"**Now fella's were there for an interview. But you can have fun and games there if you want to?" said Dave. "Thanks Dave!" they all said. **

AT THE MUSIC CENTRE

Everyone was there and the boys were having fun. Alvin have bought some records such as Ringo Starr's Old Wave and Paul McCartney's Pipes Of Peace. But he wondering why George have never made an album yet. Just then an annoucement was made.

"**Alvin & The Chipmunks, you are now procceded to studio 8 with host Jon Hopes." She said. They all went into a little studio and there they saw is the legendary Jon Hopes who has been a well-known radio host since 1971. At last the interview is about to begin. **

**JON: Hey, good morning L.A welcome to the Jon Hour our speciel guest this morning is Alvin, Simon & Theodore better known as Alvin & The Chipmunks. They have just released a brand new album called 'Songs From Our TV Show'. And they are here to tell us about this album. **

**ALVIN: Well this is just the way to promote our TV show and its great to have full length songs from the show. **

**A few minutes later, Jon made a question to Theodore. **

**JON: OK, I have one last question and this for Theodore. I've heard that you and your wife are going to have kids and have you thought of any names for your kids yet? **

**THEODORE: No, not yet. But we hope we have some names what ever sex they are. **

**JON: OK guys, that's all we have time for and we hope that your record will be a huge success. Stick around L.A for Micheal Jackson of his new and big hit Thirller! **

**Thriller was then playing on the radio. When they walked out of the studio, there they saw was the famous Micheal Jackson himself. He saw the boys and gave them a hug and a shake of hands. **

"**Hey, Mr. Jackson, I love Thirller and you are awsome at Beat It." Said Alvin. **

"**You guys are the Chipmunks, I was such big fan of yours when I was little and you guys rock and I love your cover of Beat It. It was cool!" said Micheal. **

**It was then Micheal Jackson turn to have an interview and Alvin, Simon and Theodore and Dave were heading home. **

**E.O.C 26 **


	27. Chapter 27 Richards Ear Infection

NOTE: That Richard, Barbara and Keith can now talk. Chapter 27 – Richard's Ear InfectionONE NIGHT

"Ow!" shouted Richard. Brittany was shocked when he knew his son is hurt. She rushed to the lounge room and saw her son lying on the couch holding his ear.

"**Richard, what's wrong?" she said. "Mommy, my ear is hurting!" he sobbed. **

"**Shhh" said Brittany. "Don't cry, it will get better" she said calmly. **_**"I hope?" **_**she toght to herself. "Owwwwwww!" shouted Richard again. Barbara and Keith went into the lounge room and they saw Richard. "What's happening?" said Barbara and Keith together. **

"**Ricahrd's got an ear infection kids, now go to bed" she said and so the kids went to thier room. "It's OK, Richard. Mommy's here for you" and she sang him a lullaby. But after when she have hummed the lullaby, Richard was still shouting. Brittany soon saw Alvin's car pulling up as he came back from NBC about making another series. **

**Alvin soon walked in the door and there he saw Brittany holding Richard with him crying and holding his ear. Alvin was shocked, "What's happening?" said Alvin. "Richard has gotten an ear infection. I better take him to the hospital" said Brittany. **

"**Can you look after, Keith and Barbara, Alvin?" she said. "Brittany, I'm a Dad, that's what I have to do" he joked. **

AT THE HOSPITAL

The doctor was looking at Richard's ear and he saw that Richard's ear was full of icthiness. "You must give Richard this ear medicane every day and night for around two weeks. That will stop the icthiness." He said.

**Brittany was glad that her son will be alright. When they walked out of the hospital. They got in the car and they soon drove home. Back at the house, Alvin was waiting for Brittany to arrive. **

**He saw Brittany and his son back home. Brittany told Alvin about the ear infection and the ear medicane. Alvin and Brittany soon gave him the medicane and Richard went off to bed. **

TWO WEEKS LATER

Richard went down stairs and said "I don't have it anymore!" he said. Alvin and Brittany hugged him and were happy about it. "Now come on, you must get ready for a speciel treat its going to be for you and your brother and sister." Said Brittany.

"Oh what is it!" said Richard excitedly. "You must wait, because if we tell you, it won't be a suprise." Said Alvin. The kids hopped in the car and they drove off to thier suprise. It was the best place in the world for kids of all ages. It was Roller World. Alvin, Brittany and the kids were meetting up with Theodore and Eleanor and Simon and Jeanette with thier kids. Theodore and Eleanor have hired Miss Miller to do the baby sitting.

The kids mums and dads came here once when they were young and Alvin have to face the roller gang The Steam Rollers. But in the end, he won with Brittany by his side. They have just made it into an episode now. They were all having fun with themselves and thier kids. They had pizza, plays games and more. This was the best speciel treat ever.

E.O.C 27


	28. Chapter 28 A Normal Day In LA

Chapter 28 – A Normal Day In L.A

**January 5****th**** 1985**

It was the new year and Alvin & Brittany were just having a normal day in L.A. They have brought their kids along and were to meet up with Simon, Theodore, Jeannette & Eleanor for lunch. Plans were under way for the John Lennon tribute concert for thier dedication to thier friend who have got murdered five years ago. They soon met up with their siblings at the L.A gourment resturant. "Hey guys, how are you?" said Alvin. "Were fine, were good" they all said. They have ordered some food and they let the kids play around the 'kiddy area'. They soon started talking about the John Lennon concert that they have been planning since 1981. "What songs do you guys want to have for the concert" said Alvin. "Well we'll have some Beatles songs that he wrote such as I Wanna Hold Your Hand, Twist & Shout, She Loves You, Don't Let Me Down, Come Together and Love Me Do." Said Simon. "OK, I got these down" said Alvin. "Any songs by him after The Beatles?" said Theodore. "Oh yes, I've got them down, they are Imagine, Instant Karma, Starting Over and Give Peace A Chance." Said Alvin. "I've got some songs too, Alvin." Said Theodore and showed his list. And they are: Mind Games Whatever Gets You Thur The Night Slipin' And Slidin' #9 Dreams Nobody Told Me Borrowed Time Grow Old With Me Im Stepping Out "This will be a perfect song. Its great live on John Lennon's music." Said Alvin. "Alvin, don't forget that the Beatles songs are now owned by Micheal Jackson, Not Paul." Said Simon. "Hey, no worries, we know MJ" Alvin. "True" added Simon. After thier lunch, Alvin, Brittany, Simon, Jeanette, Theodore, Eleanor and the kids were off in L.A. They were all having fun and they even took thier kids to Universal Studios Hollywood were they saw props for the movie 'Back To The Future'. Everyone was looking forward to the movie and Alvin is too. In the end, Alvin and the others soon head off to thier homes. Alvin soon made a call to Micheal Jackson and he soon have granted Alvin's permission to do a speciel concert for John Lennon using the selected Beatles songs. "Thanks MJ!" said an a excited Alvin. E.O.C 28 


	29. Chapter 29 Carl Perkins & Friends

Chapter 29 – Carl Perkins & Friends London9 Months Later

Alvin, Simon, Theodore, Brittany, Jeanette and Eleanor and also thier kids were suprised that they were invited by Ringo (Starr), Eric (Clapton), George (Harrison), Dave (Stewart) and Carl (Perkins) to come to the Carl Perkin's Rockabilly Session which is held in London.

"**OK, well we got our fifthteen tickets and we are to leave on the 20****th****, October." Said Alvin. Theodore and Eleanor have let Dave and Miss Miller to look after Theodore and Eleanor's kids while they were away. **

A WEEK LATER

**The two families were packing thier bags ready for thier trip to London. Theodore and Eleanor gave thier kids a kiss goodbye and they all set off for London, England. When they finally go thier they got into a taxi and went to the local hotel for resting up and getting ready for the night. **

THE NEXT DAY

**Before the night, the boys and the girls were going around the street of London and have a look around. They took thier pictures of Big Ben and the water canal. "I LOVE LONDON!" said Alvin. They looked around the shops and have fun around the street of London. **

**They soon went to the BBC were they have met up with Ringo, George, Eric, Carl and Dave Edmunds. "Hey!" said Ringo "Its Alvin, Simon and Theodore and the girls and the kids!" he said to Eric Clapton, George Harrison, Carl Perkins and Dave Edmunds. **

"**Well, howdy Alvin, I haven't see you in a while. How ya been?" he said in his southern voice. "I'm good and how are you?" he said. "I'm good and I'm glad your going to be here tonight we got alot of great music tonight" said Carl. **

"**Carl, this is my wife Brittany. And our kids this is Keith, Richard and Barbara." He said. "Well howdy do little chipmunks, my name is Carl Perkins and I worked with your dad a long time ago." The little kids were glad to see Carl Perkins. **

"**Oh this is Jeanette, Simon's wife" said Alvin "They have kids too." They were wacthing them rehersing and having fun until night time came and Alvin and the guys were getting ready from thier hotel and they head down to the BBC. There were lots of people waiting outside so the Chipmunks and Chippettes and thier kids head to the back of the BBC. **

**They let the people and they were on thier seats and were soon wacthing the show. They saw Ringo Starr coming up on first then Eric Clapton, George Harrison, Rosanne Cash and then the Rockibilly Jam. They all loved the show and they danced around the final number for the show. After the show, they thanked Carl Perkins and the rest of the gang for inviting them for coming to the show. **

**They hugged and said goodnight and so they enjoyed London a bit more and they set off to home. **

**E.O.C 29 **


	30. Chapter 30 The John Lennon Concert

NOTE: The songs 'Starting Over' and 'Imagine' are both owned by Lenono Music. We are just borrowing these for the fan fiction. Chapter 30 – The John Lennon Concert

**December 8****th**

**It was planned for five years and they did it. The John Lennon Concert was all planned and they are playing it at New York Madison Square Gardens. They have been rehersing the past week and they have invited friends such as Paul McCartney, Ringo Starr and George Harrison, Yoko Ono, Oliva Harrison, Barbara Bach and Linda McCartney and some of thier kids. **

**Just then the lights have dim and there on the set was Alvin walking to the microphone he was about to make a speech. "Good eveing, as you know on this day, December 8****th**** John Lennon was shot dead outside of his apartment block and tonight, we the Chipmunks and the Chippettes are singing some of his greatest hits that have charised the world and have inspired all of us. John will always be in our hearts forever and so will his music. I hope tonight you'll enjoy the show and you'll see why John Lennon is greatest man in the world. Enjoy!" and then he walked off. **

**There coming on stage was Alvin this time with his brothers and his wife's sisters. Alvin was on guitar, Simon was keyboard, Theodore was on drums, Brittany was on the bass, Jeanette was on the piano and Eleanor was double percussion. The first song that they were playing is 'Starting Over' **

**ALVIN:**

Our life together is so precious together,  
We have grown - we have grown,  
Although our love is still special,  
Let's take our chance and fly away somewhere alone,

It's been so long since we took the time,  
No-one's to blame,  
I know time flies so quikly,  
But when I see you darling,  
It's like we both are falling in love again,  
It'll be just like starting over - starting over,

Everyday we used to make it love,  
Why can't we be making love nice and easy,  
It's time to spread our wing's and fly,  
Don't let another day go by my love,  
It'll be just like starting over - starting over,

Why don't we take off alone,  
Take a trip far, far away,  
We'll be together on our own again,  
Like we used to in the early days,  
Well, well, well darling,

It's been so long since we took the time,  
No-one's to blame,  
I know time flies so quikly,  
But when I see you darling,  
It's like we both are falling in love again,  
It'll be just like starting over - starting over,

Everyday we used to make it love,  
Why can't we be making love nice and easy,  
It's time to spread our wing's and fly,  
Don't let another day go by my love,  
It'll be just like starting over - starting over,

Our life together is so precious together,  
We have grown - we have grown,  
Although our love is still special,  
Let's take our chance and fly away somewhere alone.

**The concert went on for hours and hours until it was there final song which is Imagine. **

ALVIN

Imagine there's no Heaven  
It's easy if you try  
No hell below us  
Above us only sky  
Imagine all the people  
Living for today

Imagine there's no countries  
It isn't hard to do  
Nothing to kill or die for  
And no religion too  
Imagine all the people  
Living life in peace

You may say that I'm a dreamer  
But I'm not the only one  
I hope someday you'll join us  
And the world will be as one

Imagine no possessions  
I wonder if you can  
No need for greed or hunger  
A brotherhood of man  
Imagine all the people  
Sharing all the world

You may say that I'm a dreamer  
But I'm not the only one  
I hope someday you'll join us  
And the world will live as one

The boys and the girls were congratulated by thier Beatles friends, Dave and Miss Miller who have brought thier kids along even Yoko Ono and Sean Lennon. They all love the concert and they have brought fond memories about John Lennon. They even made comments about the concert around all the newspapers and magazines the vey the next day. They all said thier goodbyes and Merry Christmas to each other and they all head home. E.O.C 30 


	31. Chapter 31 Chipmunk Vice

Chapter 31 – Chipmunk Vice

**1986 **

**It was the new year and the boys were back filming one of thier episodes for the NBC Saturday Morning Cartoon line up. One night Alvin have wrote a script after wacthing an episode of Miami Vice. **

**He showed the script to Simon and Theodore as well as Dave and they approved it. They started filming in down town L.A were Alvin with his slik shirt and pants and make up around his mouth were starting. **

"**OK, now the first place is were I'm going to need to set this up in down town L.A!" he shouted to the crew. The cameras were all set and they started filming. The boys were having a fun time during the whole day and they have finished the episode ready for the year. **

THE NEXT DAY

**5:00 PM **

Alvin, Simon and Theodore went down to Capitol and started to record a cover of a Madonna song 'Sidewalk Talk' they took hours and hours of recording and and hard work with Dave and Ross.

**The song had finished recorded around 1:30 AM and they kept for the episode. The episode will soon be played on NBC in November. **

**E.O.C 31 – Sorry for being short. **


	32. Chapter 32 First Day Of School

Chapter 32 – First Day Of School

Alvin & Brittany have enrolled thier kids at Alvin's old school Thomas Edison Elementary. Alvin had some good memories here when he was young. He and Brittany saw thier kids hiding behind thier legs as they are nervous on thier first day of school. Alvin bent to one knee and smiled.

"**Kids, don't get to scared. I remember when I was young me and your uncle's were scared when it was our first day of school. But we got along with some kids and I was glad that I came to this school." He said.**

**Alvin and Brittany walked to the kindergarten class with thier kids and they saw the teacher who accompanied them in the class room. "I'll take from here Mr and Misses Seville" she said. Alvin and Brittany waved goodbye with thier kids and they set off for home. **

**Miss Rutherblond was settling down her class. "Alright class now let's all sit down quietly as its now playtime!" the kids raced down to the floor as well as Richard, Barbara and Keith. "Now, we have some new students with us here today and they are Richard, Keith and Barbara Seville. I hope that you be friendly with them and have some fun with them. **

**And so the kids were having some fun and have made some friends. At the end of the day they saw thier mum and dad waiting for them by the car. They waved to thier kids and they rushed over to thier parents. "Hey kids!" they said and hugged them. Richard showed them what he have drawn and Keith shows what he have made and Barbara show what she have made as well. Alvin loved it all and so was Brittany and so they all drove home. **

**Alvin took them to McDonalds and bought some food for all of them. **

THE NEXT DAY

The kids went to school again and they were having loads of fun. Just then they were being pushed around by a bully named Thomas Komposki. He was a red headed kid from L.A and have pushed around to many of his class mates. Everyone told the Seville kids to be careful with him as he can give them a hard time.

At lunch, the three kids were eating together with some of thier friends and they saw Thomas coming up to them. "Give me all your lunch money!" he shouted to all of them. Some kids were scared and have thier money to them all except for Richard. He went up to him and said "You better watchout you big bully" Thomas laughed and then he pushed him to the ground.

Thomas soon started to cry and so Miss Rutherblond went up to him and told him to go to the princapal's office. Richard was scared and he went along with his brother and sister. Before long, Alvin & Brittany walked into the office they were upset of what Richard have done.

"Hello, you must be Mr and Misses Seville. I've got something to tell of what your son have to done to one of his class mates today at lunch!" he said. Richard looked down and was sad. "I'm sorry" he said queitly with a tear coming out of his eye. Brittany went down to hug her son and so was his father.

"He was just defending himself you know. What have happened?!" said Alvin. "He pushed a student in the lunch room you know he may hit his head on a table!" he shouted. "I think that you should take better care of your son!" Alvin was really mad and he said some bad stuff to his sons princapal.

"Listen, I was a trouble maker at this school when I was young. But YOU! Telling me to take better care of my own son. I'm not a bad father and I looked aftered my son ever since before you had yours!" he shouted. "I'm taking my kids home and I'm home schooling them with my brother Simon and Theodore. And you should do your job more betterly." They lefted and banged the door leaving Principal Niddell speechless.

E.O.C 32


	33. Chapter 33 The Daylight Express

Chapter 33 – Riding On The Daylight ExpressA MONTH LATER

**Alvin have booked tickets for him, Brittany and the kids as well as Simon, Jeanette, Theodore, Eleanor and including thier kids to have a train ride from Calafornia to Chicago. Alvin thinks that it will be a nice run to get things off from making a feature length film with his brothers and thier wives. Everyone went to the Calafornia station later and they saw all orange coaches that the engine is hauling. The kids wanted to see the real engine right the other end of the station. Alvin have got his pro video camera and Brittany have her photo camera and they all went down to see the real engine. **

"**OK kids, now smile!" said Brittany. The kids all smiled as the engine was steaming up ready for its journey to Chicago. Later as they got to thier carraige they were last people to hop on board. They showed the counductor all thier tickets and as when Simon and all his kids got in. The counductor banged the door shut and they heard him saying "All Aboard!" the guard blew his whistle and wave his green flag and the engine blew his whistle. Which made the kids excited. **

**Pulling out of the station they waved to many people on the platform as they head to Chicago station. And the engine was steaming around the main line through the countryside with many people on many station platforms waving and taking pictures of the train rushing down on the main line. Alvin took his kids to an opened carriage window to see the steam whooshing past. When they did, Alvin and all his kids were wearing safety goggles so they won't get soot and ashes in thier eyes. They all loved it and they went back to thier seats. **

**Just then, the counductor was walking down serving a speciel book for kids to colour in. Alvin and bought some for the kids to have fun with and Alvin was having a bit of chat to the counductor about the train. Alvin loved hearing all the railroad tales of this famous steam locomotive. Finally they pulled into Chicago station. Alvin and the others were streching and yawning from thier long train trip. The kids were very excited though and they wanted to meet the train again. Alvin, Brittany and the others agreed and they all went down to have another picture for thier kids. Alvin knew that there were some kids going to the cab of the engine and have a look inside and he wanted to get a picture of his kids inside the cab. **

"**Hey kids, do you want to have a look in the cab of this train?" he said. The kids were shouting in excitment and jumped up and down as they agreed. Alvin took his kids and have gotten a picture. Then they saw the engine pulling out of the station ready for some shunting. "Say bye bye to the train kids" said Simon. All the kids were saying goodbye and the train was whistling out of the station. And the Seville's were spending a nice day in Chicago. **

LATER THAT EARLY EVEING

The train pulled back in and the Seville's went to thier seats as they are now heading back to Calafornia. The whistle blew and the train was gliding back to thier destination.

**When they got back they saw Dave and Miss Miller there. They waved to the Chipmunks and the Chippettes and also the kids from the station. "So how was trip Alvin?" said Dave. "It was great Dave. The kids seem to like it alot!" he also added. "Well, come on I'll take you home" and they all walked off to Dave's car. Alvin's car was in the workshops at the moment. **

**When they got Alvin & Brittany's place they said goodbye to thier brothers and sisters and as well as the kids and they took thier sleepy kids to bed. **

**E.O.C 33 **


	34. Chapter 34 The Chipmunks Adventures

Chapter 34 – The Chipmunks AdventureFLASHBACK – 1985

"Well this movie is a bad Disney film as I heard from these people. But the animation looks fantastic!" he said. He called up Disney productions and he hired the animators for his movie. Alvin wanted to see him and his brothers in an animated film.

FLASHBACK – Late 1986

"OK, were falling way behind schedule" he said. "Now I want all of you work hard from morning till night!" and the animators agreed.

**MAY 22****nd**** 1987 – THE OPENING NIGHT **

It was held at the Palace Theatre. They saw big words saying 'THE CHIPMUNKS ADVENTURE starring Alvin & The Chipmunks and Brittany & The Chippettes'. Alvin was proud and he couldn't wait to see his creation. Everyone was there to wacth it and there were camera's everywhere flashing and an interviewer from Hollywood acess was having an interview with Alvin about the movie. He said

"The movie is all about us on an adventure around the world in a hot air balloon by two dangerous diamond smugglers. We travel around the world singing songs and have songs during the movie."

Alvin soon got his picture taken with Ringo Starr, Barbara Bach, Paul McCartney, Linda McCartney and also his wife Brittany for the media. Then another one with him and his brothers and his wife's sisters. They were having a wonderful time. The kids were at home being looked aftered by Miss Miller. They soon wacth the movie and after when the movie ended. Many people have enjoyed it and they loved it. They have released a new album which they haven't made one since 1984.

A WEEK LATER

Alvin have heard the movie was a failure but they all said that he have done his best and some people have enjoyed it and they even like the song 'The Girls Of Rock And Roll' which was written by Brittany as his husband let her write any song for the movie.

"**Well, the movie have stunked but I did my best and I will always have that" he said to Brittany. "But maybe one day it will be a cult." He said to himself. However they were working on thier new albums for next year '**_**Solid Gold Chipmunks: 30th Anniversary Collection' **_**and **_**'Born To Rock' **_**as more people want more albums by them. **

E.O.C 34: Sorry for being it too short.


	35. Chapter 35 Australia's Biccentennary

**Chapter 35 – Australia's Bicentennial **

**1988**

**It has been 8 years since the Chipmunks and Chippettes' last visit to Australia to celebrate Australia Day. This time they were on national tour from Januray 10****th**** – Januaray 28****th****. They are looking forward to it. This will also be thier first time on stage in Australia since Alvin's world tour in 1973. They told Dave that he can manage them while they were there and Miss Miller says that she is happy to look after the kids for two weeks.**

**At the airport, they were saying goodbye to each other. The kids were very sad that there parents have to go. "Daddy can we come along too. Please!" begged Richard. "Sorry Richard. I can't. You have school tomorrow and Miss Miller will be there looking after you" said Alvin. "Never mind deary. We can't always go on a holiday" as she patted Richard's head gently. **

"**Will see you when we get back for a few days" said Simon. **

"**Simon, why's Australia celebrating a Biccentennial" said Theodore. **

"**A Biccentennial is were something famous is to turn 200 and Australia is celebrating because of the first fleet that have arrived in Sydney back in 1788." He said.**

"**So long boys. So long girls!" shouted Miss Miller. "Come on kids let's get home" she said. The Chipmunks and The Chippettes have board on thier private jet to Brisbane as that will be there first city to tour around Australia to celebrate the Biccentennary. The plane doors shut and the engine started to whirr loudly and the plane took off into the sky. **

10 HOURS LATER

**They have landed in Brisbane and it was early morning. Thousands of fans were cheering there heads off as they saw The Chipmunks and the Chippettes heading off the plane and going to the Brisbane Hilton. All of them waving to thier fans but mostly it was Alvin doing all that.**

**The boys and the girls were tried and they headed straight to bed. They had some food and watch some TV. Dave soon told them all that they have a long day tomorrow as they are to practice for thier concert. **

THE NEXT MORNING

They all got dressed and have some breakfast and they soon head down to the Queensland Performing Arts Centre. As they drove there they saw a poster of Alvin, Simon, Theodore, Brittany, Jeanette and Eleanor on the wall of the buliding saying 'ALVIN & THE CHIPMUNKS AND THE CHIPPETTES: BICENTENNIAL TOUR'. As they got into the music centre they saw the equpiment being set up and they were ready for singing songs. A reporter made a comment that if Alvin was singing his songs from solo carrer but Alvin said, "No, I don't want to sing them because when ever I sing them or listen to them it brought me bad memories back in the 70's and that's it!" he said.

"**OK, let's start with Bad" said Alvin. **

**Your butt is mine  
Gonna take you right  
Just show your face  
In broad daylight  
Im telling you  
On how I feel  
Gonna hurt your mind  
Dont shoot to kill  
Come on,  
Come on,  
Lay it on me all right...**

Im giving you  
On count of three  
To show your stuff  
Or let it be . . .  
Im telling you  
Just watch your mouth  
I know your game  
What youre about

Well they say the skys the limit  
And to me thats really true  
But my friend you have seen nothing  
Just wait til I get through . . .

Because Im bad, Im bad-come on  
(bad bad-really, really bad)  
You know Im bad, Im bad-you know it  
(bad bad-really, really bad)  
You know Im bad, Im bad-come on, you know  
(bad bad-really, really bad)  
And the whole world has to answer right now  
Just to tell you once again,  
Whos bad . . .

The word is out  
Youre doin wrong  
Gonna lock you up  
Before too long,  
Your lyin eyes  
Gonna take you right  
So listen up  
Dont make a fight,  
Your talk is cheap  
Youre not a man  
Youre throwin stones  
To hide your hands

But they say the skys the limit  
And to me thats really true  
And my friends you have seen nothin  
Just wait til I get through . . .

Because Im bad, Im bad-come on  
(bad bad-really, really bad)  
You know Im bad, Im bad-you know it  
(bad bad-really, really bad)  
You know Im bad, Im bad-you know it, you know  
(bad bad-really, really bad)  
And the whole world has to answer right now  
(and the whole world has to answer right now)  
Just to tell you once again,  
(just to tell you once again)  
Whos bad . . .

We can change the world tomorrow  
This could be a better place  
If you dont like what Im sayin  
Then wont you slap my face . . .

Because Im bad, Im bad-come on  
(bad bad-really, really bad)  
You know Im bad, Im bad-you know it  
(bad bad-really, really bad)  
You know Im bad, Im bad-you know it, you know  
(bad bad-really, really bad)

Woo! woo! woo!  
(and the whole world has to answer right now just to tell you once again . . .)

You know Im bad, Im bad-come on  
(bad bad-really, really bad)  
You know Im bad, Im bad-you know it-you know it  
(bad bad-really, really bad)  
You know, you know, you  
Know, come on  
(bad bad-really, really bad)  
And the whole world has to  
Answer right now  
(and the whole world has to  
Answer right now)  
Just to tell you  
(just to tell you once again)

You know Im smooth, Im bad, you know it  
(bad bad-really, really bad)  
You know Im bad, Im bad baby  
(bad bad-really, really bad)  
You know, you know, you  
Know it, come on  
(bad bad-really, really bad)  
And the whole world has to  
Answer right now  
(and the whole world has to  
Answer right now)  
Woo!  
(just to tell you once again)

You know Im bad, Im bad-you know it  
(bad bad-really, really bad)  
You know Im bad-you know-hoo!  
(bad bad-really, really bad)  
You know Im bad-Im bad-you know it, you know  
(bad bad-really, really bad)  
And the whole world has to answer right now  
(and the whole world has to answer right now)  
Just to tell you once again . . .  
(just to tell you once again . . .)  
Whos bad?

**They had a break around 12:00 PM Dave told them that they can have a break and have a look around Brisbane while he's talking to stage mangement. Many people of the public saw them and they rushed around them to get an autograph with pictures and all there albums. **

LATER THAT NIGHT

**Alvin and the other got all dressed up and getting themselves ready for the show. "OK is everyone ready for the tour!" said Dave. Alvin and the other agreed and they soon rushed up on the stage with thier fans cheering. "Helloooooooooooooooooooooooo Australia!" shouted Alvin. They soon began thier songs and in the end Alvin and the others have said this to Australia. "Happy 200****th**** Australia!" and they walk off stage. **

TWO WEEKS LATER

Alvin and The Chipmunks and The Chippettes have toured around Queensland and also Victoria and now they are to tour New South Wales only in Sydney. Thier concert in Sydney was fully booked out and the fans are looking forward to meet them. Before the concert will start in Sydney later tonight. Alvin, Simon and Theodore and also Brittany, Jeanette and Eleanor were invited to be guests on 'Rock Arena' and they are to discuss thier new album that they have just annouced on thier way to Sydney as there were some reporters on the plane.

**When they got off at Sydney airport it began to rain. It was lucky that the Qantas Airline gave them umbrella's before they got out. When they got into the inside of the airport there they saw screaming fans from young to old cheering and shouting. All of them were shocked but Alvin was happy. He went up and signed each and everyone of thier items. However, Simon dragged Alvin to thier limo to thier hotel in Sydney which is once again Hilton Sydney. **

A FEW MINUTES LATER

**Alvin have headed to ABC (Australian Broadcasting Corporation) studios in Sydney to be on the show 'Rock Arena' **

**HOSTESS: Tonight we have a speciel guest, he's part of The Chipmunks who is currently touring here in Sydney during the Biccentennial with his brothers and thier wives. He's currently going to work on a new album and please welcome, Alvin Seville!**

**Alvin was walking out with a bit of 'Girls Of Rock 'N' Roll' playing. **

**HOSTESS: Alvin welcome to the show. Were all excited that a brand new album is on the way and your celebrating 30 years of your band's name. Tell us how are you enjoying Australia. **

**ALVIN: Fine, we love Australia and we love Sydney. We have been here before eight years ago and were looking forward for our tour at the Sydney Cricket Ground until Australia Day and were gonna stay in Sydney for two days. **

**HOSTESS: You're going to create an album you have just annouced it when you went to Victoria and what's the title of this album. **

**ALVIN: Were gonna call the new album 'Born To Rock' and we are going to do a cover of Bad by our good friend Michael Jackson! **

**All of the fans cheer about that song. **

**ALVIN: We have no idea what other songs were gonna cover. But we do have some songs in mind. But we an't gonna tell. **

**Afterwards, Alvin have finished his interview and went back to his hotel. The next day he wacthed his interview on the ABC and was then ready for practice. They were practacing all day until it was thier final night in Sydney on Australia Day. **

"**For our final song for the night and for the tour. We like to give tribute to John Lennon!" the crowd were cheering and cheering. "The song we sing is 'Give Peace A Chance".**

**Ev'rybody's talkin' 'bout  
Bagism, Shagism, Dragism, Madism, Ragism, Tagism  
This-ism, that-ism, ism ism ism  
All we are saying is give peace a chance  
All we are saying is give peace a chance**

**(C'mon)  
Ev'rybody's talkin' 'bout  
Minister, Sinister, Banisters and Canisters,  
Bishops, Fishops, Rabbis, and Pop Eyes, Bye bye, Bye byes  
All we are saying is give peace a chance  
All we are saying is give peace a chance**

**(Let me tell you now)  
Ev'rybody's talkin' 'bout  
Revolution, Evolution, Masturbation, Flagellation, Regulation,  
Integrations, mediations, United Nations, congratulations  
All we are saying is give peace a chance  
All we are saying is give peace a chance**

Ev'rybody's talkin' 'bout  
John and Yoko, Timmy Leary, Rosemary,  
Tommy Smothers, Bobby Dylan, Tommy Cooper,  
Derek Taylor, Norman Mailer, Alan Ginsberg, Hare Krishna  
Hare Hare Krishna  
All we are saying is give peace a chance  
All we are saying is give peace a chance

**They wished Australia a happy biccentennary and a happy Australia Day. **

THE NEXT TWO DAYS LATER

**Alvin, Simon & Theodore and Brittany, Jeanette and Eleanor were at Sydney airport and thier plane to L.A were ready to go. They hopped on board and it took hours to get to L.A and at last they reached home. When they got out they saw thier kids running up for a hug. They were pleased to see thier mum and dad and uncles and aunts. **

"**Thanks for looking after them Mrs Miller" said Brittany. "It's alright deary. They behaved very well." When they got home, Alvin and Brittany were exhausted and they both went to sleep. **

**. 35 **


	36. Chapter 36 Alvin The Speed Demon

Chapter 36 – Alvin The Speed Demon Alvin woke up a bit late and he was late for his recording session for the new album. He didn't have time to eat, brush his teeth or put on any deorideant. He just raced outside of his house and jumped in his car. He didn't even say goodbye to his wife and kids. "Oh crap, I gonna be late!" he squeaked. He drove as fast as he could along the road. Many cars were beeping at him for overtaking to fast. "Sorry!" he said. Just then he past a police car and after that the police car put his siren on and told Alvin to pull over. "Oh great, now I WILL be late. Dave will not like this" he said to himself.

He put turned the car on a drove off with the tyres screeching on the road and the motor roaring. Over the highway, Alvin was stuck in traffic during the morning peak hour he then turned on the radio and they where playing 'Man In The Mirror' and 'Speed Demon' by Michael Jackson. By the time when the traffic ended. Alvin drove as fast as he can he was driving 120mph in a 100mph zone. By then a cop pulled him up.

"Sir, you where going 120 back thier in 100 meter zone. I need you to sign here please" and so he did and Alvin have got a ticket. Alvin was then in a very bad mood when he got the studio. Dave was angry when Alvin went inside. "Alviiiiiiiiin!" shouted Dave. "WHAT!" barked Alvin back. "Where the hell where you! Your late" he said. "Well, I was booked by police!" said an angry Alvin.

"For what!" said a stressted Dave. "For speeding" said Alvin. "ALVIIIIIN!" shouted Dave this time more louder that the producers headphones where ringing loudly that they are nearly deaf. "Well, I guess we have to record now. Never mind about it Alvin. Lets move on."

10 HOURS LATER

It was night fall and Alvin was driving home. "This time no more speeding" he saidto himself. But he was still upset about his ticket. When he got home, Brittany have heard about it on the news. Alvin have made a complete embarrsement to him, his family and siblings.

"Brittany, I was late and I didn't mean to make this embarrsement across the whole world" he said hopefully.

"ALVIN!" sanpped Brittany "I don't want to talk about it. I had enough trouble today and I don't want it again. So please don't talk and that's an order"

"You're not my mother, Brittany. I can talk about what ever I want" his anger was boiling up.

"Well then if you want to be a smart alex who always think of himself and hadn't say goodbye to his wife and kids and left her to do all the work. THEN YOU SHOULD GET OUT!' she shouted. "You're like Dave always shouting at me" and Alvin stormed out of the house. Just then Brittany heard Keith softly crying. Brittany was worried what have happened to him.

"Mommy, are you dad mad at eachother?" he sobbed queitly.

"Oh, Keith, mommy had a stressful day and she's not mad a daddy" and she hugged her son and sang a humming tune of 'My Mother'. Meanwhile, Alvin was driving down it was raining hard and by then Alvin the storm blinded Alvin and his car was screeching on the road and crashed down the bank. Alvin was uncouncis.

E.O.C 36


	37. Chapter 37 What Will Happen To Him

Chapter 37 – What Will Happen To Him

The next morning, Alvin was lifted on a strecth bed and carried him all the way to the hospital. Back at home, Brittany was very worried she made a police report on Alvin being missing. Just then a knock on the door was heard she then knew a police car outside the house. She opened the door and there standing right in front of her was a police cop.

"**Miss Seville, we have found your husband. But he's unconscious and he's in the nearest hospital down town." Said the police. Brittany felt shocked she was speechless about what have happened to her husband. She then closed the door and walked away. She turned on the TV and saw a 'Breaking News' segment. **

"**This just in Alvin Seville is in hospital just outside near his home. He's in good condition but they haven't confirmed yet." Brittany got her coat on and dressed her kids up and they set off to the hospital. When they got thier, they saw Simon, Jeanette, Theodore, Eleanor, thier kids, Dave and Miss Miller. They were happy that they saw Brittany. "Oh Brittany" said Miss Miller. "How's Alvin?" she questioned. "We don't know. But the doctor will be out soon" she said. Just then the doctor came out. **

"**Can I please Miss Seville" said the doctor. Brittany walked up. "Miss Seville, we found your husband is in a coma and we don't know when he will comeout of it. But we must tell you to stay strong." He said. Brittany was having some tears coming out of her eyes. She was scared and worried. **

"**Brittany, what did the docotor said?" said Jeanette. "Alvin's in a coma" she said sadly. She and her kids were sad. "This is all mu fault!" shouted a crying Brittany "If I haven't shouted at him last night. None of this wouldn't happened!" she said sadly. They met Alvin at his hospital bed with him looking a sleep. Brittany looked at him and began to feel teary. "Brittany, its not your fault. Its an accident" said Eleanor. "I know but, I do feel extremley gulity. I wish I never actually seen this" she said in a depressed tone. **

"**Come, lets take you home. Will keep you company" said Eleanor. Before Brittany left she gave Alvin a kiss on the forehead. **

TWO WEEKS LATER

Alvin was still lying down and as Brittany came in wearing a black jacket.

"**Hi Alvin, I bought you these flowers. I hope you get better" Brittany soon began to cry. "Alvin, I'm sorry. Im So So So Sorry would please forgive me for what I have did. Please. I Love You!" she sobbed. **

"**I love you too, Brittany" said a weary Alvin. "Alvin is that you?" she said in a suprise. "Yes, I'm alive!" he said happily. "ALVIN YOU'RE ALIVE!" she shouted happily. "HEY EVERYONE LOOK WHO IS ALIVE!" and coming in where Alvin's friends and family. "Its good to see you Alvin!" they all said and they all hugged him and talked to him. Camera crews where there and many news reporters from around the world. **

A WEEK LATER

Alvin's body was working and he went home with his wife and when they got home. Alvin's kids went up to him and hugged him. Alvin was happy he was alive again.

**E.O.C 37 **


	38. Chapter 38 Born To Rock

**Chapter 38 – Born To Rock Is Released!**

**A FEW WEEKS AFTER ALVIN'S COMA **

**NOVEMBER 1988**

It's here and its out now, Born To Rock is hitting the shelves! Alvin, Simon and Theodore were to have an exclusive interview on 'Good Morning America' about the new album and Alvin's survival.

**HOST: **

**Hello boys, its good to have you back on the show. They are here live from L.A here are Alvin, Simon and Theodore. Have just released a brand new album called 'Born To Rock' featuring them and thier wives. Covering many songs such as 'Bad' by Michael Jackson, 'Heaven Is A Place On Earth' by Belinda Carlise, 'I Want Dance With Somebody' by Madonna and two songs from thier movie 'Chipmunks Adventure'. **

**Now boys, I was wondering, where did the inspiration come from when you guys were making this album. **

**ALVIN: **

**The inspiration came with a thought in my head after when we had our concert in Australia a few months back. I sang Bad as I have had the rights to that song from Michael Jackson. Then when we headed for Sydney we annouced that where going to make a new album we spoke to people on the plane and it got wind up on a TV show. So that's how the inspiration came from David. **

**HOST: **

**Now your 30****th**** anniversary is coming up this year. Have you got any idea for your celebrations?**

**SIMON: **

**Where going to have a party with some of our friends and release a new album called 'Solid Gold Chipmunks' full of our songs from 1958 – 1988 by Buena Vista Records. **

**HOST: **

**Well that is good news. All of you still working on your TV show? **

**THEODORE: **

**Yes, we are but our contract with NBC is nearly up. But they promised us to make a new just for the year 1990. **

**HOST: **

**Well that is really good news. You have any plans for the show yet?**

**THEODORE: **

**Nothing yet!**

**HOST: **

**Now if you don't can I please talk to Alvin alone?**

**SIMON & THEODORE: **

**Sure David. **

**And they both left with Alvin sitting on his chair. **

**HOST: **

**Alvin, you were in a coma! What happened? **

**Alvin gulped when he was to tell his story. **

**ALVIN: **

**Well, its been five months since that happened. I was caught speeding one time on my way to record this album but the police pulled me up and I was stressed out during the morning and then 10 hours later. Brittany and I had a fight and I stormed out. It was raining as well and the next thing I know I blacked out after my car crash. **

**HOST: **

**Well your all healthy and I hope you and Brittany won't get into too much trouble after what happened. **

**ALVIN: **

**I don't blame her Dave. Its my fault causing this embarrisment to her and my family. **

**HOST: **

**Well Alvin that's all we have time for. I wish you and your brothers a very happy birthday and you take yourselves.**

**ALVIN: **

**We will. Bye!**

**The album was a huge hit and Alvin was happy about. Quality Speciel Products was thier new label now and they are getting a huge world wide hit. They even play the best songs on the radio. **

**E.O.C 38 **


	39. Chapter 39 Bad World Tour

Dedicated to Michael Jackson 1958 – 2009 R.I.PChapter 39 – Bad World Tour

**November 13****th****, 1988 **

Two weeks after the release of thier album and to celebrate the sucessful release, Alvin decided to take everyone out to the Bad World Tour by Micheal Jackson at the Memorial Sport Arena. Alvin took his wife, Simon and Jeanette, Theodore and Eleanor and thier kids to be part of the concert. Everyone was excited to see Micheal Jackson. Before going, Brittany dressed her kids up with a little 'Beat It' jackets and T-shirts with the BAD cover album on it.

Alvin was also excited. Micheal Jackson have invited them to join on stage as they have been friends since they first met each other in 1983. Alvin and Micheal have never recorded a song with each other but tonight, they are to sing for the first time in music history to the song 'The Girl Is Mine'. When it was time to go, Alvin, Brittany and the kids are to meet Simon, Jeanette, Theodore and Eleanor and thier kids outside of the arena.

Alvin and the others are to head for the backstage to meet Micheal Jackson for arrangements. "OK where's Micheal?" said Alvin and Micheal Jackson walked up to him. "Alvin!" he said happily and hugged him. "How are all of you?" he said. "Where good" everyone said.

Before the long the concert was starting and Micheal Jackson was saying hello to all fans in L.A. In the first leg of the tour Micheal Jackson was singing songs from 'Wanna Be Startin' Somethin' all the way to 'Bad'. After that there was an intermission. Micheal Jackson was discussing his plans for Alvin and the Chipmunks and the Chippettes' stage apperance. "OK, when we are ready for 'Man In The Mirror' in the second leg you guys come out on stage" he said. "Don't worry" said Alvin. "We won't let you down" said Theodore.

Finally, Micheal Jackson was back on stage starting to sing 'Wanna Be Startin Somethin' all the way to 'The Way You Make Me Feel' and then as they are ready for the final number for night, Micheal Jackson was making his annoucement. "Ladies and Gentlemen in this final number. I would like YOU all to meet friends of mine. They are nice, funny and talented and have beautiful kids. Ladies and Gentlemen please my good friends. Alvin & The Chipmunks, Brittany & The Chippettes and thier families.

MICHEAL JACKSON:

**I'm Gonna Make A Change,  
For Once In My Life  
It's Gonna Feel Real Good,  
Gonna Make A Difference  
Gonna Make It Right . . .**

As I, Turn Up The Collar On My  
Favourite Winter Coat  
This Wind Is Blowin' My Mind  
I See The Kids In The Street,  
With Not Enough To Eat  
Who Am I, To Be Blind?  
Pretending Not To See  
Their Needs  
A Summer's Disregard,  
A Broken Bottle Top  
And A One Man's Soul  
They Follow Each Other On  
The Wind Ya' Know  
'Cause They Got Nowhere  
To Go  
That's Why I Want You To  
Know

I'm Starting With The Man In  
The Mirror  
I'm Asking Him To Change  
His Ways  
And No Message Could Have  
Been Any Clearer  
If You Wanna Make The World  
A Better Place  
(If You Wanna Make The  
World A Better Place)  
Take A Look At Yourself, And  
Then Make A Change  
(Take A Look At Yourself, And  
Then Make A Change)  
(Na Na Na, Na Na Na, Na Na,  
Na Nah)

ALVIN:

**I've Been A Victim Of A Selfish  
Kind Of Love  
It's Time That I Realize  
That There Are Some With No  
Home, Not A Nickel To Loan  
Could It Be Really Me,  
Pretending That They're Not  
Alone?**

BRITTANY: 

**A Willow Deeply Scarred,  
Somebody's Broken Heart  
And A Washed-Out Dream  
(Washed-Out Dream)  
They Follow The Pattern Of  
The Wind, Ya' See  
Cause They Got No Place  
To Be  
That's Why I'm Starting With  
Me  
(Starting With Me!)**

ALVIN, SIMON, THEODORE, BRITTANY, JEANETTE, ELEANOR, THE KIDS AND MICHEAL JACKSON:

**I'm Starting With The Man In  
The Mirror  
(Ooh!)  
I'm Asking Him To Change  
His Ways  
(Ooh!)  
And No Message Could Have  
Been Any Clearer  
If You Wanna Make The World  
A Better Place  
(If You Wanna Make The  
World A Better Place)  
Take A Look At Yourself And  
Then Make A Change  
(Take A Look At Yourself And  
Then Make A Change)**

I'm Starting With The Man In  
The Mirror  
(Ooh!)  
I'm Asking Him To Change His  
Ways  
(Change His Ways-Ooh!)  
And No Message Could've  
Been Any Clearer  
If You Wanna Make The World  
A Better Place  
(If You Wanna Make The  
World A Better Place)  
Take A Look At Yourself And  
Then Make That . . .  
(Take A Look At Yourself And  
Then Make That . . .)  
Change!

ALVIN & THE CHIPMUNKS

**BRITTANY & THE CHIPPETTES**

**MICHEAL JACKSON**

**THE CHIPMUNKS AND CHIPPETTES KIDS:**

**I'm Starting With The Man In  
The Mirror,  
(Man In The Mirror-Oh  
Yeah!)  
I'm Asking Him To Change  
His Ways  
(Better Change!)  
No Message Could Have  
Been Any Clearer  
(If You Wanna Make The  
World A Better Place)  
(Take A Look At Yourself And  
Then Make The Change)  
(You Gotta Get It Right, While  
You Got The Time)  
('Cause When You Close Your  
Heart)  
You Can't Close Your . . .Your  
Mind!  
(Then You Close Your . . .  
Mind!)  
That Man, That Man, That  
Man, That Man  
With That Man In The Mirror  
(Man In The Mirror, Oh Yeah!)  
That Man, That Man, That Man  
I'm Asking Him To Change  
His Ways  
(Better Change!)  
You Know . . .That Man  
No Message Could Have  
Been Any Clearer  
If You Wanna Make The World  
A Better Place  
(If You Wanna Make The  
World A Better Place)  
Take A Look At Yourself And  
Then Make A Change  
(Take A Look At Yourself And  
Then Make A Change)  
Hoo! Hoo! Hoo! Hoo! Hoo!  
Na Na Na, Na Na Na, Na Na,  
Na Nah  
(Oh Yeah!)  
Gonna Feel Real Good Now!  
Yeah Yeah! Yeah Yeah!  
Yeah Yeah!  
Na Na Na, Na Na Na, Na Na,  
Na Nah  
(Ooooh . . .)  
Oh No, No No . . .  
I'm Gonna Make A Change  
It's Gonna Feel Real Good!  
Come On!  
(Change . . .)  
Just Lift Yourself  
You Know  
You've Got To Stop It.  
Yourself!  
(Yeah!-Make That Change!)  
I've Got To Make That Change,  
Today!  
Hoo!  
(Man In The Mirror)  
You Got To  
You Got To Not Let Yourself . . .  
Brother . . .  
Hoo!  
(Yeah!-Make That Change!)  
You Know-I've Got To Get  
That Man, That Man . . .  
(Man In The Mirror)  
You've Got To  
You've Got To Move! Come  
On! Come On!  
You Got To . . .  
Stand Up! Stand Up!  
Stand Up!  
(Yeah-Make That Change)  
Stand Up And Lift  
Yourself, Now!  
(Man In The Mirror)  
Hoo! Hoo! Hoo!  
Aaow!  
(Yeah-Make That Change)  
Gonna Make That Change . . .  
Come On!  
(Man In The Mirror)  
You Know It!  
You Know It!  
You Know It!  
You Know . . .  
(Change . . .)  
Make That Change.**

**The crowd was cheering loudly. "The Chipmunks and The Chippettes" shouted Micheal Jackson. Later at the backstage, Micheal Jackson gave thanks to the boys and the girls as well as the kids. He gave the kids a presents which are free tickets to his new movie 'Moonwalker'. The kids were happy and so where the parents. They went to see the film the next week and the kids will remain as Micheal Jackson fans forever. **

**E.O.C 39  
**


	40. Chapter 40 30 Years Ago Today!

**Chapter 40 – 30 Years Ago Today! **

**It was a speciel day for the Chipmunks as it was the boys 30****th**** Birthday. The whole of the USA were celebrating thier boys' birthday as when they were kids there first ever hit was 'The Chipmunk Song' which was released around Christmas time in 1958. **

**The boys have released a brand new album 'Solid Gold Chipmunks: 30 Anniversary Collection' under the Buena Vista Records label. **

**The radio have been playing 'The Chipmunk Song' along with other hits by the boys along with the Chippettes. Alvin, Simon, Theodore, The Chippettes and the kids came over to Dave's house to celebrate the 30 anniversary. A party was made with some of the boys' friends and Alvin was to go to CNN studios LA later that night to be on 'Larry King: Live' to talk about the Chipmunks' 30****th**** anniversary.**

"**OK boys, time for the cake!" said Dave and he came out with a big chocolate cake saying 'Happy Birthday Alvin, Simon and Theodore' everyone was then singing 'Happy Birthday' after the singing they blew out the candles and they have opened some presents and then wacthed some TV. VH1 was playing a docoumentry on The Chipmunks' history with some rare footage. They saw footage of Alvin playing his guitar when he was a solo artist and also footage of him and his wife in New York back in 1975. **

**Later, Alvin was getting ready for his interview with Larry King. He drove there and they swicthed to CNN. Alvin was looking forward for this all day. Just then the show was on live. **

**LARRY KING: **

**Welcome to Larry King Live tonight we welcome an artist so big from 1958 that today he and his brothers have turned 30 and joining with me live from the studio is Alvin Seville the leader of Alvin & The Chipmunks. Alvin how are you tonight? **

**ALVIN: **

**I feel great. Being thirty is great!**

**LARRY KING: **

**So Alvin how's your wife Brittany and your kids? **

**ALVIN: **

**She's great and wonderful and also to the kids. **

**LARRY KING: **

**You guys have around for 30 years now, Wow! How do you feel?**

**ALVIN: **

**Well we feel great being thirty and we our step dad, Dave have thrown us a Birthday part with our friends like Paul, George, Eric and more. We invited Ringo along but he told us that he would be in New York filming a TV show for kids. But he told us we would have a happy birthday. So thanks Ringo." **

**LARRY KING: **

**Let's talk about your history, what did you think when you first start Alvin & The Chipmunks back in 1958. Were you like 'Were young and we can sing?' that kind of stuff. **

**ALVIN: **

**Yeah we were kind of like that. We made it as a suprise for Grandfather Dave when we met him for the first time. When he head off to Calafornia we wanted to show him a suprise and we sang his song 'Witch Doctor' he loved it and we were biggest thing in the 60's. **

**LARRY KING: **

**The Alvin Show was the biggest show you and your brothers have ever done. How come it only went for one season? **

**ALVIN: **

**It just happened. We didn't have any freash idea for a second season and CBS have cancelled us. But our new TV show, 'The Chipmunks' as its now called is a HUGE sucess. **

**LARRY KING: **

**I remember back in 1972, you guys have broken up. How come you broke up with your brothers. **

**ALVIN: **

**Well our gramps died due to heart failure. I was angry and stressed and I have it I want to be on my own. I was crying that time but I soon got a contract from Capitol that same year by my buddy Ringo Starr. **

**My carreer went great at first until by the mid 70's. **

**LARRY KING: **

**In 1979, your concert 'Alvin & The Chipmunks Reunite' was the biggest concert and biggest sold out concert in the world. What make you get that idea?**

**ALVIN: **

**Well as I mentioned in Rollingstone September, 1979, it came to me in a dream. It had my grandfather in it whispering to me about making a reunion concert.**

**LARRY KING: **

**And look at you today with your brothers you made a sucessful journey in the 80's any plans for the future? **

**ALVIN: **

**Well, were goning to make more albums for kids and fans alike and also since our contract with NBC for our show is going to expire were going make a new episode just for one season. We haven't came up with the series idea yet. So hope for the best. **

**LARRY KING: **

**Alvin Seville thankyou for your time here. We hope your future will go well for you, your family and your brothers. Goodnight Alvin. **

**ALVIN: **

**Night Larry. **

**After that, everyone saw Alvin and gave them autographs and signitures. They all said Happy Birthday to him and he heads for home. **

**E.O.C 40 **


	41. Chapter 41 Shining Time Station

Chapter 41 – Shining Time Station

**January 1989**

Alvin was just walking on the streets of down L.A for stroll as Brittany took the kids to see her sisters and Alvin's brother were busy with thier own work. Alvin was just having a look at a record shop when he spotted his friend, Ringo Starr who just came back from New York.

Ringo Starr was suprised to see Alvin and they have greeted eachother. "Hey Ringo, how was New York" said Alvin.

"It was great" Ringo said. "Thomas the Tank Engine maybe popular here in America!" Alvin was puzzled. "Who's Thomas the Tank Engine?" he said. "Oh, Thomas the Tank Engine is all about a little train who lives on the Island Of Sodor along with his friends. They were written as little books by a vicar named Wilbert Awdry and his son Christopher Awdry." He said. "Your kids as well as your brothers' kids will love it."

"I'll try and show them the show" smiled Alvin. Later that night all boys and the girls as well the little kids. They were excited about the show. "Ringo told me that the Thomas show was a big sucess in England and Australia right now!" said Alvin. Just then the show started, there they saw the Shining Time Statio intro of a steam locomotive running around the main line.

Just then as Ringo was telling the first story of Thomas. The kids were very excited. When the whistle blew there they saw Thomas and they were really suprised about it. "Is that Thomas!" said Alvin. "Yes indeed!" said Ringo. They were wacthing the story and the kids LOVE the show.

Just then they were getting ready for Edward's story. They were also suprised to see Edward and all the other engines. When the show ended everyone says that the show was great and Ringo did his performence very well.

The kids now watch Shining Time Station for days and days and they have never been tired.

E.O.C 41


	42. Chapter 42 Thier 9th Birthday

**Chapter 42 – Thier 9****th**** Birthday **

**November 9****th**** 1989**

**Today was a speciel day for the Seville kids. It was Alvin & Brittany's children 9****th**** birhday. They are almost 10 years old and Alvin and Brittany want to make something speciel for them. "Happy birthday John, Richard and Barbara!" they both said and they gave them presents. "Thanks mommy, thanks daddy!" they said. **

"**And the good news is. Were going to take you Disneyland!" annouced Alvin & Brittany. The kids were cheering they haven't been to Disneyland in a long time. They packed thier bags because they are going to staty there for the night and thier limo was waiting outside. Then set away to Disneyland. **

**They have not been to Disney since thier first birthday and its also the day when Richard made his first word. Theodore and Eleanor and also thier and Simon and Jeanette and also thier family have been invited to have some too. **

**The kids and the parents have fun on the rides and they have a wonderful time. The Chipmunks were happy as well as the Chippettes. Just then as Alvin was bringing back some food he saw someone he knows vey well back from the 70's. "Richard(!)" he said to himself. Richard was still single and he grew some facial hair on his face. Alvin went to his table and talked to Brittany. "Brittany, do you remember that guy who I have hitted on your 20****th****?" Brittany was thinking about it but it seem so long ago. "I think I remembered?" she said "Why did you ask?" she questioned. **

"**Because he's right here and right now!" he whispered. The others looked and they remembered him. Just then Richard walked up to them. "Well, well, well if it isn't Alvin Seville and Brittany Miller. How long have you been around?" Alvin was going cross. "Beat It Richard!" he snapped. "Brittany, why don't you go out with man who is more better than this jock head?" Brittany showed him the wedding ring and also the kids. "I am married to him. I love him!" she snapped back. "Really? For how long?" he said. "About nine years now. And so is my brothers and sisters and they have kids too. I can't believe how stupid you are like you used to back 13 years ago. You sleazzy kid!" Alvin said. **

**Richard then walked away. Alvin and Brittany were soon eating thier lunch. And the kids were having more fun. Simon and Jeanette and Theodore and Eleanor were wondering about Richard. "Look we're sorry that you have to see that" said Brittany. "It's OK Brittany. We understand" said Theodore. "Let's enjoy there day" said Simon. **

**And so they did. **

**E.O.C 42 **


	43. Chapter 43 Merry Christmas 1989

Chapter 43 – Merry Christmas 1989

The next month, Alvin, Brittany and thier kids all wacthed the final episode for Alvin and the Chipmunks season 7. The episode was 'Merry Christmas Mr. Carol'. After the episode is aired, Alvin, Simon, Theodore, Brittany, Jeanette and Eleanor all have to plan an series together for 1990. But they will worry about that after Christmas. Everyone enjoyed the episode and after that, Alvin and Brittany told Jeanette to look after thier kids as they are going to the shops and buy christmas presents.

The kids laughed and laughed when they wacthed the episode all over again when they saw thier grandfather Dave dressed as Christmas Past, Uncle Theodore as Christmas Present and Simon as Christmas future. They laughed at thier dad Alvin for being scared and everything. Jeanette was even having a laugh to see her husband dressed in drags.

Meanwhile at the shops, Brittany and Alvin were looking at the kids Christmas list. Some like to have some Thomas the Tank Engine toys after wacthing a few Shining Time Station episodes. They went to 'Unca Pete's' toy shop and every where they see where Thomas the Tank Engine ERTL toys with the Shining Time Station logo all over.

"OK Richard would like to have Thomas, Percy, Edward and Gordon. Barbara would like to have Duck, Diesel and Toby and Keith would like to have Terance, Percy, Annie and Clarabel and Sir Topham Hatt and porter" said Alvin. "That's all the toys for the kids and now Richard and Keith both like to have a Batman doll?" said Brittany. It was lucky that there were two left and they quicky grabbed the dolls before everyone else and they raced to the counter.

After buying those items, they bought warpping paper and little tags saying thier from Santa.

DECEMBER 20th

Four days later, Alvin and Brittany put the kids presents under the tree. The kids were very excited and so were Alvin and Brittany. "Now you can't open them until Christmas day." Said Alvin. The kids understand.

DECEMBER 23rd

Alvin invited his friends and family to thier house for a speciel Christmas party. They invited, Ringo Starr, Paul McCartney, George Harrison, Eric Clapton, Yoko Ono, Barbara Bach and they invited Simon, Theodore, Dave, Miss Miller, Jeanette and Eleanor including thier kids. Alvin told his brother and his foster dad and Brittany told her sisters and her foster mother that they can stay for Christmas and they agree. Simon and Theodore then have to bring the presents from thier homes and put under Alvin's Christmas tree.

They were playing music and having some food and drinks until it was time to go and so everyone went home.

DECEMBER 25th

"ITS CHRISTMAS" shouted the little ones and they all run down stairs. Alvin, Simon, Theodore, Brittany, Jeanette and Eleanor and Dave and Miss Miller were all in the robes and pj's and seeing thier kids opening thier presents. Even the adults opened thier presents. They cooked dinner and then they said grace.

"Dear Lord,

we thank you for what a wonderful and great year we had and also a great decade. We hope the 90's will be agreat decade for all of us and our friends. We also thank you for this wonderful meal we are about to recieve and thank you for a happy and safe year.

Amen." Said Alvin. They were eating thier dinner and then they wacthed TV, while the kids were playing with thier toys and gifts. They had fun until Simon and Jeanette, Theodore and Eleanor, Dave and Miss Miller will now head off home. Now they have to get ready for New Years and a good bye to the 1980's.


	44. Chapter 44 Back To Our Future

Chapter 44 – Back To Our FutureL.A VIDEOS

Alvin was at 'L.A Videos' to hire a video for his family to enjoy. Brittany and the kids were with Simon, Jeanette, Theodore, Eleanor, Dave and Miss Miller to New York. Alvin was looking through science fiction and found the first movie of 'Back To The Future'. Its been four years since the movie was out in theatres. Alvin and Brittany's kids love Back To The Future when they saw it at the movies. Alvin looked around for more videos for thier kids which are 'The Land Before Time', 'The New Adventures Of Winne The Pooh' and 'Who Framed Roger Rabbit' and for Alvin and Brittany (when the kids are asleep), he have rented his favorite slasher film, 'My Bloody Valentine'.

**LATER AT WORK **

Alvin was finishing off the Chipmunks' brand new album 'Rockin' Through The Decades' at Jet Records. Alvin and his brothers sing many great hits from Elvis until Sleigh ride. They are also making a VHS for this album as well. Alvin was wondering what they should do for the opening track. Just then an idea came into his head. "How about we do this!" and everyone turned there eyes to him. "What about we sing Witch Doctor from Little Prince to Bruce Springsteen with thier songs singing to our words. We have there meledies to Witch Doctor." Everyone agreed for what Alvin have said and they are sticking to that. So Alvin got the words for Witch Doctor and was in the recording studio singing Witch Doctor.

**[LITTLE RICHARD – TUTTI FRUITT]**

**I told the Witch Doctor,"I was in love with you" (hey).**

**I told the Witch Doctor,"I was in love with you" and**

**Then the Witch Doctor,he told me what to do.**

**He said that:**

**[ELVIS PRESLEY – BLUE SLUEDE SHOES] **

**[Chorus]**

**Ooo eee,ooo ah tang,**

**Walla walla, bing bang.**

**Ooo eee,ooo ah tang,**

**Walla walla, bing bang.**

**[JIMMY HENDRIXS – FOXEY LADY] **

**I told the Witch Doctor,"You didn't love me true".**

**I told the Witch Doctor (you don't),**

**"You didn't love me nice" and then the**

**Witch Doctor,he gave me this said that...**

**[BOB DYLAN – LIKE A ROLLING STONE]**

**[Chorus]**

**Ooo eee,ooo ah tang,**

**Walla walla, bing bang.**

**Ooo eee,ooo ah tang,**

**Walla walla, bing bang.**

**[ELTON JOHN – CROCODILE ROCK]**

**My friend the Witch Doctor,he taught me what to say.**

**My friend the Witch Doctor,he taught me what to do.**

**I know that you'll be mine when I say this to you.**

**Oh baby....**

**[MICHAEL JACKSON – BILLIE JEAN] **

**[Chorus]**

**Ooo eee,ooo ah tang,**

**Walla walla, bing bang.**

**Ooo eee,ooo ah tang,**

**Walla walla, bing bang.**

**[BRUCE SPRINGSTEEN – BORN IN THE USA] **

**I told the Witch Doctor,"I was in love with you".**

**I told the Witch Doctor,"I was in love with you".**

**[ALVIN & THE CHIPMUNKS] **

**[Chorus 2]**

**Ooo eee,ooo ah tang,**

**Walla walla, bing bang.**

**Ooo eee,ooo ah tang,**

**Walla, bing bang.**

**Ting tang,walla walla.**

**Ting tang, bang.**

Everyone loved it. Later on, Alvin drove home from work. He got back to his house before Brittany and the kids as they were on the train. Alvin then put the videos on the table and then watched some TV. Later after dinner, the kids sat on the floor wacthing 'The Land Before Time', 'The New Adventure Of Winne The Pooh' and 'Back To The Future'. While wacthing Back To The Future 1, Alvin have an idea to himself. "_Maybe we can do episodes of ourselves in movies. I'll try and write a script for it and show it to Simon and Theodore and Dave!" _he said to himself.

After the movies, Alvin sent his kids to bed and they both wacthed 'My Bloody Valentine'. While they were wacthing halfway through the movie, a knock was made on the door. Alvin and Brittany were sacred, slowly Alvin walked to the door picking up his wooden baseball bat. He opened the door and saw that it was Simon and Jeanette. "Alvin what are doing with baseball bat. Did you wacth a slasher film" said Simon. Alvin laughed an embarrased laugh. "What are you talking about Simon? I have no baseball bat" he lyed. "Look we just came to tell that Brittany forgot to pick up her purse when she was dropped off." Said Jeanette."Oh thanks, Jeanette" said Alvin. "Bye" said Simon. "Simon wait I have to tell you something for next year!" he said.

And he told Simon all about his idea for a new TV series. "Very good, everyone knows 'Back To The Future' have you wrote a script yet?" said Simon. "I'll write one tomorrow" said Alvin. "OK bye now" and Simon walked to his car.

And so Alvin and Brittany wacthed the whole movie until the end.

E.O.C – 44


	45. Chapter 45 The Coming Of 1990

Chapter 45 – The Coming Of 1990

**Sunday, December 31****st**** 1989**

It was New Years Eve and Alvin was finishing off his script for the new series for 1990. _"OK, I'll show this to Simon and Theodore and Dave today in town and they might like it?" _he said to himself. They were to celebrate New Years at Dave's house along with Miss Miller and thier siblings and thier kids. "OK kids time to get ready!" said Alvin. "Ready for what dad?" said Richard. "Getting ready to see uncle Dave and Aunt Miller of course!" he said.

So they all got dressed and brushed thier teeth and Alvin, Brittany, Richard, Keith and Barbara who are all nine years old now heading thier way to the Seville house. Crowds were buliding up ready for New Years and there were traffic jams buliding up. But they got to Dave's house OK. Alvin knocked on the door and Dave opened it and saw his son, daughter-in-law and grandkids. Simon, Theodore, Jeanette and Eleanor were there as well with thier kids.

The house was getting decorated and ready in time for the coming of 1990. Just then Alvin show Simon, Theodore and Dave the new script after they have decorated the house. "This is for our new show, I call this 'Back To Our Future'. Its a parody of 'Back To The Future' the plot for this story is this,

We go back in 1957 before we came big and crashed in our front yard to tell us that Alvin from the past is going to give up his recording carrer. So I have to try to convince to get his dream back on track. But then, Past Alvin came to our future and we all mess everything up. So its up to us get them back in the past or there will be NO CHIPMUNKS!!"

Everyone knew now that is a great story and they will show it to NBC next week. "I'm proud of you Alvin. Your making a parody about a popular movie. But you must get the rights first to make it a parody" said Dave. Alvin knew that Dave was right.

A FEW HOURS LATER

It was getting close to midnight, all the little kids were all tucked up in Alvin, Simon and Theodore's old room when they were kids. Finally it was midnight. "Its now the end of 1980's and we will now get ready for the 90's and then in ten years time it will be a brand new millenium!" said the annoucer.

"10..."

"9..."

"8..."

"7..."

"6..."

"5..."

"4..."

"3..."

"2..."

"1..."

"HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!!!" they all shouted. Alvin then played some music and the song is 'Celebrations' By Kool and the Gang.

Yahoo! This is your celebration

Yahoo! This is your celebration

Celebrate good times, come on! (Let's celebrate)

Celebrate good times, come on! (Let's celebrate)

There's a party goin' on right here

A celebration to last throughout the years

So bring your good times, and your laughter too

We gonna celebrate your party with you

Come on now

Celebration

Let's all celebrate and have a good time

Celebration

We gonna celebrate and have a good time

It's time to come together

It's up to you, what's your pleasure

Everyone around the world

Come on!

Yahoo! It's a celebration

Yahoo!

Celebrate good times, come on!

It's a celebration

Celebrate good times, come on!

Let's celebrate

We're gonna have a good time tonight

Let's celebrate, it's all right

We're gonna have a good time tonight

Let's celebrate, it's all right

Baby...

We're gonna have a good time tonight (Ce-le-bra-tion)

Let's celebrate, it's all right

We're gonna have a good time tonight (Ce-le-bra-tion)

Let's celebrate, it's all right

Yahoo!

Yahoo!

Celebrate good times, come on! (Let's celebrate)

Celebrate good times, come on!

It's a celebration!

Celebrate good times, come on! (Let's celebrate)

(ad lib)

Come on and celebrate, good times, tonight (Celebrate good times, come on!)

'Cause everything's gonna be all right

Let's celebrate (Celebrate good times, come on)

(Let's celebrate

The kids then woke up and they saw that it was 1990. The 80's were over and now its time for the brand new decade. The kids were dancing anc celebrating but they were a bit tired. "What will the 90's bring us?" said Alvin.

After that, all the Seville kids slept at the Dave's house and they went home next day. And that my friends is the end of Alvin and The Chipmunks in 1980's. Stay tuned for the 1990's which will be coming out next year. I know its a little bit early, but I would like to wish everyone a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year!

THE END.


End file.
